Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Suzaku's in control of the rebellion as a man named Zian as his mask with the resistance, and things are getting rough with his family in power.  He wishes to make Britannia a free country once again not only for himself, but Euphie and Lelouch as well.
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Revolution

*Hello C. fans and new people that are reading my stuff for the first timeXDXD Please read the Author's note that proceeds where Ch.17 SHOULD be, but there is a very important Author's note that I'm not gonna write twice, so please look over at thatXD

Introduction:

Darkness. I was in a state of darkness, mentally and physically. The War had just begun.

Outside of where I was, a small shed that only had one window nearby the Britannian Palace were soldiers from my home country, Japan.

I bet you're wondering what I'm doing in Britannia in the first place. Well, I've been wondering that myself from quite a while now, but the best conclusion that I could come up with for my own father to send me to the palace of the very place that he wanted to start a war with was to send me- me, his own son- as a hostage while my siblings were safe and sound at home. What kind of a Father does that? I deserve better than this!

Now, I was in danger. I was right in the center, hidden, of where my own country was taking over the once powerful country of Britannia.

My Father was taking it over, and I was just his puppet. From the beginning, I was only his puppet. I was only a pawn in his game of War, and so far it seems that he's winning.

There was a sigh coming from the girl sleeping in my lap. Well, I guess that was the one good thing about this. At least I wasn't alone.

With me right now was a young Britannian Princess that I had managed to save when they came in, Euphemia li Britannia. I was able to get her and myself away, but I couldn't say anything for her siblings, my other friends.

Lelouch, Nunnally, I had to leave you behind, but I will find you again someday. I promise.

I peaked out the window of the small shed that we were taking refuge in, and the sky was getting darker. Soldiers were still out shooting each other, and the Japanese were using their giant Knightmare frames that were nothing but death machines. Britannians had some, too, but the Japanese were still dominating the battle, creating a blood bath that could probably be seen from space.

Seeing all of this angered me, and it made me hate Japan even more than I had before

when my Father sent me here. I hated that man.

I clenched my fist into a ball, and I felt like screaming until my lungs burst. I felt like crying until my body ran out of water. I felt like never facing the world again, but I knew that I would. I may not return to the world as a Prince of Japan, but I will someday return as a War hero for Britannia.

I narrowed my eyes and looked up with my fists clenched and yelled from my anger. Then, I said something that will stick in my mind until I can finally fulfill it. "I swear, one day, Japan, you will pay for what you've done here! You will all suffer! One day, I'm gonna take you over! I'm gonna take over and rule Japan!"

Chapter 1:

Area 16 was once the great, powerful, proud country of Britannia. The country was renamed with nothing but a mere number. It was now a colony for the Japanese people. Japan was now the world's only superpower, controlling most of the world.

The Britannians were discriminated by the Japanese people, and they weren't called by what they were really, Britannians. They, too, were replaced with the number that was given to their country, the Sixteens.

Genbu Kururugi is the Japanese Emperor, a ruthless man who will do whatever it takes to keep his power. His son, Suzaku Kururugi, vanished on the day that he started the War with Britannia, the day of the raid.

But, down over in the DC settlement was a boy with brown hair and big, green eyes. He was a Japanese boy of seventeen. Proud and confident, yet down in his own conscious mind. The front he put on was him being a happy boy whose name was Suzaku Howazoki. He lived with his adopted sister, Euphie Howazoki, who was fairly different from her supposed brother. No one knows where they came from or anything of their family. They just showed up one day.

"Suzaku, do you know where my hairbrush is?" asked Euphie, scanning her bed stand for her brush.

Euphie's real name was not to be known to the public. She was really a Britannian Princess, Euphemia li Britannia. Everyone knew and remembered Euphemia very well in her child form, and it still to this day amazes Suzaku how people haven't recognized her as the Princess. If they have noticed, they haven't said a single word.

"I think I saw it in the bathroom," he said from his own part of the dorm, the room next door that had a door between them.

He walked into her room with his pajamas on as he went and stood by her window. She came back in moments later with the hairbrush that she had lost.

"I found it," she happily declared with a big smile on her innocent face.

She sat over in front of her mirror, stroking her long, pink hair with the brush while Suzaku was staring out of the window, deep in thought.

Suzaku's POV:

I began thinking to myself as Euphie, my darling Euphie, was brushing her hair, not having a care in the world about the real matters and situations at hand. I know that she knows that they exist, but she doesn't like to think about them. She likes to sit back and believe that everything is okay, though she didn't do that subconsciously.

I once made a promise that I would take over Japan, and I believe that now could be the time, but I needed a plan. I could start out with the resistance groups, but of course, no one could know who I really was. I needed a fake identity, a way to keep my own face and name out of it. I needed to rebuild Britannia, not only to take over Japan, but for Euphie.

Though she didn't show it much, I could tell that she really missed her siblings, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Cornelia. I myself had missed Lelouch and Nunnally. The three of us started out rough, but we ended up friends in the end. Cornelia, on the other hand, never really liked me, but tolerated me because Euphie did. Even now, she's always been one of my best friends, but would we ever be more-

No, we couldn't. That would ruin everything I have with her. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her. I fought for more than revenge and the idea of throwing him over and out of the throne. I fought for Euphie. I fought to protect her, to allow her to one day sit back down with her siblings while she's ruling the vast country of Britannia.

Of course, that will never happen if I don't take action.

I needed to find Lelouch and Nunnally as well, if they even survived that day. I don't know if they did, but I always hoped to find that they had survived when the Japanese had attacked.

Now, back to the plans. It would be better if I started out with something like just a small resistance group around the area. Maybe get a group of them together. This was the DC settlement, and terrorists were in just about every ghetto an every alley. It couldn't be that hard to start a rebellion.

"Suzaku," said Euphie, looking at me with those curious, amethyst colored eyes that were filled with concern.

"Oh, what is it, Euphie?" I asked her, trying to hide the thoughts that had been running through my head.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just zoning off again," I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Well, you shouldn't do that so much. It's starting to worry me," she said, getting out of her chair and setting her hairbrush down on the table.

"You ready for bed?" I asked her, walking in her direction.

"Yeah. You should probably do the same," she suggested, crawling into bed. She turned out the lamp next to her as she got settled into the bed. "Goodnight, Suzaku."

I grinned at her as I started to walk over to the door that led to my room. "Goodnight, Euphie."

I laid down in my room and started to try and come up with a plan.

Kallen's POV:

"Kallen, could you help me out here?" yelled one of my friends and a member of the resistance group with me, Rebecca, in the Knightmare next to me. "I'm having some trouble!"

I gripped the control stick and went over her way. "My pleasure," I said, going at the Britannian Knightmare with my Sutherland.

It was early morning, and I was riding in my stolen Sutherland with the resistance group against the Japanese. The thing about it all was that I was part Japanese, and the reason that I was against them was because I didn't like what they were doing. I hated the way that they treated the Britannians like scum.

"Ugh, come on!" I yelled, slamming my fist down.

"What is it, Kallen?" asked Adam, coming in behind me. He was the leader of the resistance group, and I was his second I command.

"My energy filler's almost empty!" I said, ticked off as I knew that it could mean trouble with a Knightmare that didn't have a whole lot of energy left in it.

"Kallen, maybe you should just take a break," said Rebecca.

"Take this," said an unfamiliar voice from beside me.

I looked over to see another Southerland next to me, handing out a energy filler in my direction.

"Who the heck are you and how do we know that you're not Japanese?" I asked defensively, narrowing my eyes. I was already, and I didn't need some Japanese to make it worse.

"That doesn't matter right now. Just focus on the goal at hand and take this energy filler," he said. "I can help you get the Knightmares and weapons."

"Yeah, right!" I said, determined not to let him join this mission, but Adam was the leader and I had to do as he said, well, along with Naoto.

"Shut up, Kallen! Maybe he can help!" yelled Adam.

"I can," he said with a firm tone as he eagerly held it out.

"Kallen, just take the freaking energy filler and thank him!" yelled Rebecca.

"Humph, if you really think that he can help, then fine, I'll go along with it," I said, snatching the energy filler from his Knightmare hand, still not sure. I didn't trust him just yet.

Suzaku's POV:

Well, I've played my role well so far. The only one that really suspects me is Kallen. Soon enough, though, I'll gain her trust.

Now, the storage unit isn't too far from here, and there are Japanese over towards the loading docks. More are going over that way.

"Adam, what are you gonna do with the Knightmares?" I asked him, trying to sort it all out in my head.

"Kallen, isn't Eddy bringing a bunch of people over to take them?" he asked her for clarification.

"That's how I heard it," she responded.

Hm. I looked down at the radar to see the Japanese moving. Some were going over towards the loading dock.

"Kallen, take a group over to the loading dock in the back way. There are a bunch of Japanese going over there, and if you can catch them, then you could clear the way for us to get over to the storage unit," I said firmly and with a strict tone.

"What, you come over here and think that you can just start giving orders?" said Kallen, getting angry.

"Just do it! None of us are coming up with any ideas," said Rebecca.

"Adam, come with me over to the storage unit. When Kallen clears the way, we can get over there and meet Eddy. Rebecca, follow us and keep the way clear, getting any Japanese that try to get in our way."

"Right," they said, leaving to fulfill orders.

TBC? Please write a review and tell me if I should continue the storyXD


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those of you who have reviewed the previous chapter!

Chapter 2:

Euphie's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, eyes weary and not ready to get up. I just wanted to go back to sleep, enjoying the sweet dreams about when I was with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku before the Japanese took control.

I pushed the off button to stop the annoying noise only to hear a mix of the birds singing and the noise of the gunfire from afar. I could only assume that it was a fight with the resistance groups.

I stretched out my arms, then turned on the news to tune out the noise of the guns, but I could only hear them more clearly once the TV was on. The news reporter was talking about the terrorist attacks down at the Knightmare storage units near the loading docks. They were showing images of the Sutherlands that were fighting, Japanese against Britannian terrorists.

"Please, why can't we all stop fighting?" I asked myself, thinking aloud as tears started to well up in my eyes. "Why can't things just go back to the way they use to be all those years ago?"

Remembering the past, I cried because I knew that those days may never be restored. I just couldn't bear the memories of that day, loosing my brother and sister like that, and not knowing what had happened to them. I miss those days more than anyone could ever imagine.

Omniscient POV:

"Stupid Japanese!" yelled Kallen as she was attacking a Japanese Sutherland, eyes narrowed and hands firmly gripping the control stick.

"Step on it, Kallen!" yelled Miles, joining the party from behind.

"Like I'm not trying!" she yelled back, now having Miles to back her up.

Suzaku and Eddy were over at the Storage unit with Rebecca, who was getting trampled by Japanese and was currently getting assistance from Suzaku.

"Eddy, are you almost done?" he asked, fighting off a Sutherland.

"Yeah, but there are a lot. We can't get them all," he replied back, wishing that he could get them all.

"Well, get as many as we can handle! We can come back for another fight if we need to," Suzaku said back, though it was closer to a yell this time.

Then, from all of the chaos down below, Suzaku saw a lot of Japanese. You'd think that they would have guns, but instead one of them had a girl over their shoulder with long, flowing green hair. He couldn't get much detail out of the view he had at the moment, but she was gagged and tied up pretty tightly from the look of it.

"Let her go!" he yelled from inside of his Knightmare, turning his attention to the Japanese and the captured girl.

The Japanese turned around and looked at him.

"Who do you think you are, bossing us around like that? You stupid Britt! We can hold her hostage all we wanna!" the one holding the girl yelled out, spitting on the ground after he's said it as he glared at Suzaku from inside the Sutherland.

Then, another Japanese Sutherland came over and attacked him. The Resistance was paying him no mind, as if he didn't exist, so he had to fight it alone and with his systems beginning to fail.

"I have a gift for you," said a strange voice that was only inside of Suzaku's head. It kinda scared him at first, but he was too preoccupied about the Sutherland to let it scare him too much. "It could help you. Do you accept this gift?"

"If it'll help me, YEAH!" he said, systems falling completely apart as he sat there in the broken Sutherland.

He knew that he needed to get out of there. The Japanese wouldn't care about who he is, and the Resistance wasn't paying him any attention. He jumped out of the useless scraps that was once his Sutherland Knightmare frame.

"Hey, you're not a Britt!" said the man with the strange girl as his eyes widened and he looked at Suzaku curiously. "You're Japanese!" He wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"Why does it make a difference to you?" he said, angered. "Just out her down!"

Then, the man's eyes went dilated, and he fell to the ground with a thud. He began wiling in agony, gripping his own stomach as if he were about to pull it apart. He was in so much pain, it was almost as if someone were torturing him from the inside out, as if he were slowly starting to explode from the inside out.

The others with him were looking at the guy that fell, and then stared at Suzaku in amazement, eyes full of fear and anger at the same time as they narrowed them towards Suzaku.

"What the Heck did you do to him?" they asked, clanching their fists and a few of them picking up their guns.

"I didn't do anything!" he said, and then they all fell back in pain, also wiling on the ground as the man before.

Suzaku wasn't sure what to do. He can't remember when he'd gotten angry like that, and it's not like he knew the girl or doing something that would normally make him mad like that. It could only puzzle him for the time being.

As the men had fallen, the green haired girl had fallen next to them. Suzaku went over to her and took off her gag and bindings that held her together as soon as they were all down and in pain for what seemed like no apparent reason.

"Thank you, Suzaku Kururugi," she said nonchalantly as she brushed the dust from the ground off of her.

Suzaku stood there, dumbfounded that she knew not just his name, but the true name that he'd kept hidden for so many years now. The scariest part was that he didn't even know her.

"How did you know my name?" he asked once he'd gained the ability to speak again, looking at her with a scared look.

"You'll find out someday, but for now, I must leave," she said, getting up and walking off. Suzaku was too amazed to get up and follow her, and by the time he was over it, he couldn't follow because he didn't know where she had gone. She was out of sight.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and gained sight of reality again, running over to the storage unit, believing that they would all just think of him as a Japanese until he could get to a new Sutherland. That's where being a Japanese fighting for the Britannian resistance comes in handy.

He backed against the wall as he carefully looked out on the scene. Eddy and some others were all getting into Knightmares and riding off in them, but there was one that was open towards the back where no one would see him sneak in and wouldn't be suspicious. It was perfect for him to get in and leave unnoticed by everyone around him.

He snuck back there, being more quiet than a mouse on Christmas eve, and all the way was thinking about the strange girl with green hair. He couldn't help but wonder if it was her that he heard talking to him in his head. Was it her that gave him a 'gift', whatever gift that was? It also bothered him that she knew his name.

He soon reached it, quietly got in, activated it, and went on with the others as if nothing had ever gone wrong. Well, except for the fact that the girl with green hair was stuck in his head like a song playing over and over again, but that was mainly just worry.

"Sorry about that," he said, speaking to the others as he started to ride over in their direction. "My Sutherland broke down. I needed a new one."

"Who is this?" asked Eddy, haven't heard his voice before so he asked in confusion.

"This is the one who offered help and you received it," answered Suzaku nonchalantly.

"Oh, right. What's your name?" he asked, merely curious, but he did kinda need to know it.

Suzaku didn't really know what to say to that. He hadn't really thought about what he would say when they asked for his name. It most definitely couldn't be his real name or cover up name, so he made something up on the spot. "Call me Zian."

"Eddy, hurry up!" yelled Rebecca in a rushed tone.

"There are more and more piling in by the minute!" yelled Kallen, adding in to what Rebecca had to say. They were both fighting towards the front of the storage unit and were getting clobbered by Japanese Sutherlands.

"Hang on," yelled Suzaku, rushing up towards the front for the rescue with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm done!" yelled Eddy, relieved. "We can leave now!"

"Is there any more?" asked Suzaku.

"Yeah, but we don't need them."

"We can come back later, then. I have a feeling that we will in the near future."

Divider

Everyone in the school was freaking out about what was going on over by the loading dock with the terrorists. Euphie was already tired of hearing about it. It was like the school gossip, except it wasn't really gossip. People only talked about it like it was.

"Hey, Euphie!" yelled her friend, Kanya from a bit away as she waved with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kanya," she said, dashing up to her in her school uniform (BTW: the school uniforms are similar to the Ashford Academy uniforms).

From a distance, a familiar face that Euphie had not seen yet today heard her named called and looked over in curiosity. When he looked up at her, he could hardly believe his eyes as he saw Euphie not too far from where he was standing. His mouth dropped and he was dumbfounded for a moment and only spoke when he was able to find his words.

"Euphie?" he said, getting up, but she hadn't heard him. She was too preoccupied with Kanya and her own thoughts to hear anything else at the moment.

"It is you," he said, walking closer as he got a better look.

When he was close enough to her that she could hear him, Kanya looked at him and was dazzled. Euphie, her back to him, was merely confused at why she had such a look on her face.

"Hello, Euphie," he said. "It's been a long time."

Euphie was amazed to just hear his unmistakable voice. "No, it couldn't be," she said before turning around to see his face with astonished eyes and speechless expression. When she saw him, she was absolutely amazed.

"Oh, Lelouch, I can't believe it's you!"

TBC? Please let me know with a review!XDXD

-This chapter had been revised from the original version. I hope that you enjoyedXD


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of those who have reviewed so farXD I hope that you like this next chapter!*

Chapter 3:

Suzaku was running to the school after ditching the resistance group. He had to go and find Euphie. Why? Even he didn't know. He just had to find her, and that was all that was going through his head. It could be so that he could forget about the girl with green hair for the time being, or it could be that he just wanted to think about something else rather than the resistance right now.

Either way, he was running to find Euphie when he ran into something, or someone. He didn't know what yet, but he landed right on the floor, hitting his head.

After a moment, He propped himself up with both hands and saw what he had run into. There was a red-head girl with big blue eyes and a school uniform in front of him, who was also propping herself up, but with one arm instead of two. Her other was on her head as if she had really hurt her head or just had a headache.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, realizing that he had run into her. He got up and offered his hand to help her up.

She looked at him, then got up on her own, declining the hand. "It's fine, but you should really look where you're going," she said.

"I was in a rush. Again, sorry. I don't recognize you. Are you new here?"

The answer was obvious, but she still answered. "Yeah."

"I'm Suzaku Howazoki. If you ever need my help, I'll be happy to."

"Humph," she said, thinking.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. You'd just have to be me," she said, turning around to leave.

"You haven't told me your name."

She stopped then turned her head, and her head only, looking at him suspiciously. "Kallen. Kallen Kouzuki."

She then turned her head back and walked on as if nothing had ever happened.

Kallen's POV:

Ugh, I can't believe that Naoto's making me go to school. He said that if I'm gonna be apart of the resistance that I would also have to try and be normal, which means go to school.

I know that he's my brother and all, but that doesn't mean that he can boss me around! He could at least send me to a school that wasn't full of a bunch of Japanese! I could pass for either Japanese or Britannian since I'm what some would call a 'mixed breed'.

But, just running into that Japanese boy, he seemed familiar. Where have I heard his voice before? I know that I've heard it. Well, Suzaku Howazoki, I was gonna be keeping a close eye on you, and that's for sure.

Euphie's POV:

I stood up from where I was and looked at the boy in front of me, the boy that I haven't seen in so long. He's definitely changed over the years, but not bad enough that I wouldn't recognize him, and I would know the sound of his voice anywhere. It was very distinct and hard to miss.

I swung my arms around his neck in a sisterly embrace, crying on his shoulders. He embraced me back, leaning his head on me.

"It's been too long, Euphie."

"How long now, seven years? Lelouch, I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same for you."

I was the first to back up so that I could get a better look at him. It was amazing how much a person could change in seven years!

"Is Nunnally here with you?" I asked. I just couldn't stop smiling from all of the excitement.

"Yes, but I told her to stay in her dorm for the day."

"What about Lady Marianna? Is she alright?"

His face turned cold and full of regret at the mere mention of his mothers name. "No, she's not."

"What happened to her?"

"She died, protecting me and Nunnally on the day that the Japanese took over."

I became silent at the news. I didn't even have to ask about our Father because I already knew. He died that day as well, and it was announced to the whole country, and I think the whole world as well, and yet, I still didn't hate the Japanese.

"So, what have you been up to? How did you make it all this time?" asked Lelouch, trying to get past his mother.

"Oh, I'm here with-"

"Well, I can see that the two of you know each other very well," said Kanya. I almost forgot that she was there over all of the excitement.

"Oh, Kanya! This is…..my friend, Lelouch."

"Oh, hey, Lelouch, but how about we just call you Lulu? That's shorter and easier to remember."

"Oh, I'd prefer if you didn't," said Lelouch.

"Lelouch, can I talk to you, alone?" I asked, not even giving him the chance to answer as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the side.

"Euphie, why didn't you say I was your brother?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, that's why I brought you over here. You see, here I'm not Euphemia li Britannia. I my true name up so that no one would judge me by my name. Here I'm Euphie Howazoki."

"Why would you use a Japanese name when you're obviously a Britannian?" he asked me.

"Well, I was about to tell you when my friend, Kanya, interrupted me. You see, I'm here with Suzaku."

Lelouch was amazed to hear that. "You mean, Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Yes, but like me, he gave that name up. Here, he's Suzaku Howazoki. Our story is that his family adopted me, a poor Britannian girl, and that our parents sent us over here for school. He doesn't want anyone to know who he really is either because that would judge him for being the son of the Emperor of Japan."

"It's just amazing to ,me how you're both still alive, Euphie."

"Oh, and you think I'm not amazed? Anyways, are you still Lelouch vi Britannia here?"

"Humph, no. Here, I'm Lelouch Lamprouge, but right now, here with you, I'm your brother that you've always known."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

Then, through the door, I could see Suzaku coming in. He looked around, probably looking for me, then was amazed at the sight of Lelouch. His mouth just dropped from shock.

"L…..Lelouch?" he asked, finding the words.

Lelouch turned around at the sound of his name.

"Suzaku, it's been quite a while, don't you agree?" said Lelouch. "I was just discussing that with Euphie."

Suzaku came closer. "I….we thought you were dead!" He was finally able to talk normally, and a big smile popped onto his face as he walked over to us.

"Again, I thought the same thing about you."

"Lelouch and I have been having a pleasant conversation," said Euphie.

"So, I hear that you're her brother now," he said once Suzaku was closer so that no one could hear him.

"Yeah. we've been taking care of each other for quite some time now."

"Seven years, Suzaku," I said.

"Wow, that has been a while. I'm gonna assume that Nunnally's here as well?"

"Yes, she is, but she's in her dorm."

"Well, it's really good to see you again, Lelouch."

Suzaku's POV:

Lelouch, it really is good to see you again, but I can't help but wonder. You hate the Japanese for what they've done to you, your family, and your country, right? Well, were you apart of the resistance today?

I know that the girl from earlier, Kallen Kouzuki, was. I know her voice, and she had somewhat the same attitude, the hating Japanese thing. She had that out on the battle field, which is something that makes her so strong as she fights, and she had it towards me when I ran over her.

But you, I didn't' hear you or see you out there at all. I just need to know if you're part of it as well.

TBC? Please write a review and tell me what you think!XDXD


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

Chapter 4:

Kallen walked into her homeroom that morning with nothing but the resistance in her head, and the same was for Suzaku. While Suzaku was in the back, though, plotting on what he was to do next, Kallen stayed up towards the front with the teacher so she could try and get her mind off of things, and Lelouch and Euphie were towards the middle, right behind Suzaku.

Suzaku almost pulled out some paper to try and put his thoughts in order, but he took a second thought.

"That would leave evidence," he thought to himself, and quickly put the piece of paper back into his bag. He knew, though, that it would be difficult to put all of his thoughts in order, but he tried anyways.

Suzaku's POV:

What was up with that girl with green hair? She seemed so nonchalant about it, and how did she know my name? Would I ever see her again? And what am I gonna do about Kallen? Should I tell her that I was Zian? She's probably just really clueless right now about all of this, but things should be getting really interesting soon.

The Japanese are gonna want the weapons back, and they surely won't want any more to be taken, so it's all probably gonna be more heavily guarded than it was, making it more difficult to plot out the moves.

I probably can't do this alone. I'm gonna need someone with more brains than what I've got, someone who could plot things out really well, and I can only think of one person to do so, but is it worth the risk to tell him about this? Lelouch, I'm fighting for the return of your home country that was taken over by the empire of Japan, I just can't help but wonder if you'd help me. The main thing that I can think of that would keep you from wanting to is Nunnally, but this would be better for her as well.

Omniscient POV:

While Suzaku was off in class with his friends, there were things going on that are between the lines. I'll leave Suzaku alone for now while he's in his classes.

Over in his room, where there was no one, was complete darkness and silence. There weren't even birds outside to sing. You'd expect for the silence to not be disturbed, as well as the darkness, but around eleven that morning, the door cracked to his dorm. It was slight, but the door crack broke the darkness, and then when it opened even more, the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps across the floor.

The woman looked around the dark room, and didn't even bother to turn on the lights, in case someone had spotted the lights on from the window to the outside. She took it to be the girl's room, whom she didn't know her name, but she knew the boy, and that was the room she was looking for.

After relaxing for a bit, she got off of the bed, and walked into the other room, where she knew it was the boy's room, the room of Suzaku Kururugi. She crawled underneath the bed, and waited for his return to the room, so that she might reveal herself to him, and was careful to pull back all of her long, green hair.

The woman ended up dozing off into a dreamless sleep as she waited for Suzaku to come back.

Meantime, a while has passed since homeroom, and it was now time for lunch. He went and sat next to Lelouch, Euphie, and Kanya, who was not able to take her eyes off of Lelouch.

"Suzaku, over here!" Euphie called.

He sat down next to him and spooned up some baked beans as they talked.

"I hear that the Britannian bombings in the Japanese are getting worse," said Lelouch. "I heard one of the teachers talking about it. They said that they had attacked again after this morning."

"Where?" asked Suzaku.

"Over in Mt. Vernon. I hear that's where a military base is for the Japanese. The Britannians tried an ambush, but that failed. They were quickly either killed or captured, and are being questioned at the moment."

Suzaku went over this information in his head, trying to form plans, but Euphie just looked at the both of them all worried.

"Why can't all of the fighting just stop?" she asked.

Suzaku swung his head over in her direction. "What?"

"I'm tired of all of the grief and war against the Japanese. I just wish that things could go back to the way they use to be, the four of us in the old days again. I miss those days, Suzaku. I wish that we could go back in time."

Suzaku eased up. He didn't like the fighting, either, but the difference between him and Euphie was that she wanted the old days back, but would be perfectly happy with what she's got, minus the War, but Suzaku planned on fighting for the freedom that he wanted for all of them. The question was, just how far was he going to take it?

"I better go check on Nunnally," said Lelouch, getting up.

"Oh, can we come with you? It would be really good to see Nunnally again!" said Euphie, suddenly all excited.

"Who's Nunnally?" asked Kanya, talking for the first time since seeing Lelouch.

"Nunnally's my younger sister," he said.

In Kanya's eyes, Lelouch was the guy of her dreams. He had the pretty boy looks from a magazine and the graceful movements of royalty, though she didn't know that he actually was royalty. She knew by his appearance that he wasn't Japanese, but she didn't care. It was like he'd just popped out of her dreams.

They all started to walk over towards the dorm for Lelouch and Nunnally, when Kallen came up from behind Suzaku, stopping him by placing one of her hands on his shoulders.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Suzaku hesitated. What was going on through her head? Did she know that he was Zian? What did she want from him?

But, as she started to walk away, she turned her head around to see him just standing there as if he didn't know what to do, and he didn't.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Hesitating, he nodded his head, and started to follow her to the corner of a clubhouse. They didn't go inside, but just hid around the corner so that no one would be able to see them.

After checking to see that the coast was clear, she turned to look at Suzaku with daggering eyes. "What all do you know?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Don't play dummy with me! You're Japanese! I know you know something about everything going on around here. Tell me all you know!"

"What is it that you wanna know about? Is it the school, the city….."

"I wanna know about the resistance!"

She pulled out a small dagger that was carefully hidden in her pocket, and put it up to his throat, holding his head back with her left arm and his feet to the ground with hers. Her face was but an inch from his now as she stared him down.

Though he was being threatened for his life, he chuckled. "You planned on killing me?"

"I was thinking about it," she said, putting the dagger just a bit closer to his throat.

"Why would you kill me? I saved your life today with that energy filler. The Britts would have gotten you for sure had I not been there, and not to mention that I came up with the plan that got you your weapons. What were you all doing? You were playing it by ear, and if I hadn't showed up, you'd be just like those guys that attacked the Mt. Vernon military base, dead or captured."

"SHUTUP!" she said, getting ready to throw the dagger at him, but stopped herself as tears started to fall from her eyes. The dagger dropped from her grip, and she fell to the ground, wrapping her arms around her, and sobbing.

Suzaku wasn't sure of what to do next. Here was this girl that he barely knew that was threatening his life, sobbing for no apparent reason, and she doesn't seem like the type that would just stop right in mid kill to cry. No, something was up.

So, he tried to get on her good side. He knelt by her and put his arm on her back. She stared him down out of the corner of her eye, but kept crying.

"Kallen, what's wrong?"

"I need your help. I need to know all that you know."

"Why?"

"Because my brother was apart of that battle at Mt. Vernon, and I need to get him back. If you really are Zian, please, help me get my brother back!"

Suzaku was speechless, not knowing what exactly to do. She looked up at him, wiped the tears from her face, and spoke. "Are you Zian?"

He took a deep breath and hesitated before speaking. "I am Zian."

"Why did you keep it secret?" she asked him.

"Because I'm Japanese, and other reasons that you're not to know."

There was a silence before either of them spoke again.

"Please, will you help me find my brother?" she eagerly asked, the look of desperation in her eyes.

He sighed and gave her a serious look. "I'll make a deal with you. I will help you find your brother, but in return, you are never to tell anyone who I am. No one is to know the identity of Zian."

"But, you'd have to show your face eventually," she said, standing up. He stood up with her.

"Not if you keep it hidden behind a mask."

"Suzaku?" asked voices from a distance, one that he noticed as Euphie.

"Who is that?" asked Kallen.

"My sister, Euphie."

"Suzaku," she said, a bit closer this time.

"I better go," he said, irritated for whatever reason.

"What's wrong?" asked Kallen, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

He was sounding more irritable now, but he didn't notice and it just kinda creeped Kallen out.

"I better go," he said, walking away from her in a hateful manner. "Just go to the resistance tonight and tell them to meet in the alley by the warehouse. I'll be there by nine."

With that, he left her alone to meet up with his sister.

TBC? Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*Thanks of those of you that have reviewed in the past. I hope that you like this next chapter!*

Chapter 5:

Euphie's POV:

I turned around to see that Suzaku wasn't following us anymore, but Lelouch was still right next to me.

"Uh, Lelouch, did you see where Suzaku went?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I thought he was behind you, Euphie," he said, just noticing his absence.

I began to grow concerned. Where had he gone?

"You two are really close now, aren't you?" he asked.

I whipped my head around with a smile for a reply. "Yes, actually, we are. It's almost like he's really my brother."

"Are you sure that it's not more than that?"

"Hu? What do you mean?"

"Suzaku's a nice guy, Euphie. He's a very good friend of ours, and I would understand if you liked him as more than just a friend," he said with a smile on his face.

I started to blush from embarrassment. The two of us had grown really close over the years, and I really did like him, but I didn't know if…

"I'm sure that he likes you, too, Euphie. Just talk to him."

Lelouch was smiling at her in that loving, brotherly way that made me smile back.

"Go find him. I'll wait here."

I nodded, and started to go off and look for him. He couldn't have gotten too far behind.

I looked around the clubhouses and started calling out his name.

"Suzaku?" I called. "Suzaku, where did you go?"

After a moment, I could hear footsteps in grass coming towards me. I looked at him, and he seemed irritated if not angry.

"Oh, Suzaku, there you are! Are you alright?"

"Oh, just peachy," he said in a hateful manner, stomping away, but I grabbed his arm before he could get too far away. He jerked it back.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?" I asked him again."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Well, then, act fine. Where did you-"

"I said I'M FINE!" he said, turning his head to me with hatred in his eyes. He was taking deep breaths, and he never acted like this. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Suzaku, let me help," I said, reaching out to grab his arm again.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" he said, releasing himself from my grip and looked me in the eyes, and as he did so, I fell onto the ground with a deep pain that I could only describe as torture. I was aching all over, and it felt as if someone were cutting me open while I was alive or trying top blow me up from the inside. It was excruciating.

I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes, wanting the pain to go away.

Suzaku's POV:

I looked down at her, and the sight reminded me of what happened at the resistance. Those Japanese men had fallen to the ground in pain like that when I told them to let that poor girl with the green hair go. Had I really dome that to them? I can't help but ask when the same thing is happening again, and to Euphie, the last person on the face of the earth that I would want to hurt.

"Euphie!" I said, kneeling down to help her.

"Su…..Suzaku," she said, eyes closed, writhing in torment and pain. She let out a few screams, and then I heard running footsteps from behind.

"Euphie!" yelled Lelouch. "Suzaku, what happened?" he asked, coming up next to us. He knelt down beside his sister on the other side.

Neither of us knew what to do. We just sat there and tried to comfort her into letting it all go away.

Then, as abruptly as it came, it went away. She stopped writhing in pain, and laid there with the sweat on her forehead falling to the ground, relaxing, and trying to calm down.

"Euphie, are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, now, but what happened?" she asked as she forced a smile on her face, or was she really forcing it? No, she genuinely looked happy, even after all of this. Was it really me that put her through that?

"Euphie," said Lelouch, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine now, but I'm not sure exactly what happened, but Suzaku, are you alright?"

"Hu? Oh, I'm fine."

It was then I noticed that my sudden irritability had disappeared, and it had gone the moment that she had felt better, the moment that she was no longer writhing in pain.

She sat up, and I took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Her face still looked somewhat pale, but she was getting the color back as the seconds went by.

"I'm glad that you're happier now, Suzaku. Where had you gone?"

"Oh, I just went to have a talk with a friend of mine. She's new to the school, and she was asking me some questions."

"Oh, alright," she said with a smile on her face. "Well, I'm sure that Nunnally has waited long enough. Let's go see her."

"You two go ahead and go. I need to go to my room for a bit," I said. If that really had been me, I surely didn't want to do it to poor Nunnally, Lelouch's pride and joy. He would do anything for her, and he would never let anything happen to her, and I didn't want to put her through that kind of pain.

"Come on, Suzaku," said Lelouch. "You haven't seen Nunnally in years. I'm sure that she'd be more than happy to see you."

"I'd love to, but I need to get some stuff done for the time being. I'll come and see her in a bit," I said, waving to them.

"Oh, alright. I'll be there in a bit, Suzaku," she said, waving to me, then went off to see Nunnally with Lelouch at her side.

Omniscient POV:

Suzaku walked through the hall to his room, and when he got there, he saw that the door was opened, but only by a crack, like someone had gone in and hadn't shut it all the way. He became curious by the sight before him, and went inside with caution.

He turned on the lights and looked around. Euphie's bedding looked as if someone had sat on there, and he knew that she had made her bed before she left for class, for she always did. She liked things to be neat and clean and had never seen her not make her bed, and he was pretty sure that she hadn't gone to the room all day, for she'd been with himself and Lelouch.

He then walked over to his own room to see nothing out of order except for one thing. Sitting on his bed was the girl with green hair that he'd saved only that day from the Japanese when he was with the resistance.

"How did you get in here?" he eagerly asked.

"Does that really matter?" she asked with a nonchalant tone. Her face was utterly expressionless but in a beautiful way. She sat with her legs crossed on the bed and her arms supporting her from behind. "Don't you have better questions to ask?"

"Yeah, what are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"I'm here to talk to you. You need me more than you realize."

Suzaku was confused.

"Also, I needed to give you a proper thank you for saving me earlier."

"Look, I don't even know who you are, and how did you know my name, and even where I live?"

She was starting to freak him out, and he wasn't really sure on what to do with her. "Who are you?"

"I'm C.C., and now it's my turn to ask you a question. Have you discovered your gift yet?"

"So that was you talking to me in my head. How did you do that?"

"Oh, I have my ways. There's a lot about me that you don't know."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you'll find out quite a bit through this conversation, but you didn't answer my question."

"I don't even know what the gift is."

She sighed before answering. "You're quite ignorant. You remember what happened to those Japanese men when you came out of the Knightmare?"

"How could I forget? They fell to the ground in pain and I didn't even touch them."

"Oh, you may have not touched them physically, but you sure did mentally."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Like I said, you're ignorant. Just let me explain."

He kept his mouth shut to let her speak.

"The gift that I gave you is a power, the gift of Geass. It's known as the power of a king. It can only be triggered by an immortal who possesses the code, like myself. I'm one of the immortals, but there are several more out there.

"Your Geass gives people pain when you trigger it. You look people in the eyes and they get into so much pain that they can hardly stand. You need to learn to control it because a big part of it is your irritability. With this particular Geass power, you need to learn to control your emotions, because severe irritability or anger could cause it to go off without you even wanting it to."

That made him think of what happened with Euphie. He'd gotten irritable, and that resulted in her pain, and it was because of his power, the power of Geass, the power of King.

Naoto was in a room with only one light, one chair, and there were no people in there with him. He was staring at the door, trying to come up with a way to escape, but couldn't barely move with the rope tied to him, binding him to the chair in which he sat.

Then, the door opened, and a woman walked in. She had big, green eyes, long, brown hair that was braided, and curly bangs that laid on her forehead. She had a fierce look on her face, and wore a dress that was suitable for working in the military-not too long and not too short, and she had leggings underneath. Her face was sharp, and her big eyes were fierce, and was known for not being very merciful unless she was in a good or generous mood, but was a good leader and well known across the world. Naoto knew of her as well, but had never met her face to face.

Her name was Serena Kururugi, Viceroy of Area 16, the former Empire of Britannia, which was now conquered and in her control. She was the first Princess of Japan, and full sister of our well known Suzaku Kururugi. She was feared by many because of her reputation for skill in battle.

In her hand was another chair. She sat it down in front of Naoto, and looked him in the eyes. "Now, I want you to tell me everything that you know about your little resistance. I wanna know your resources, your plans, your commanders. Everything."

Naoto didn't answer. He just looked away.

Serena got up and kicked his chair down, then asked again.

"You will answer me!"

TBC…. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*I know that I have people reading this out there. I'm not getting a whole lot of cooperation. I need to know what you all think so that I can know what I'm doing right and what I need to work on. Thanks to those who have reviewed in the past, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Long note.*

Chapter 6:

Kallen got out of the school property around seven that night to head for the resistance. She had no idea what Suzaku was planning, but she hoped that he would keep to his word.

She found Eddy over at the rendezvous point with Felix, their commander in chief, and their weapons manufacturer, Lloyd.

Felix had brown hair that was pulled back in a braid. He looked about twenty, but was really about thirty. He had strong features in his complexion, fairly muscular, and had glasses that had light, piercing eyes behind them that made you freeze on the spot. Part was from fear, and the other part was from shock of his sight.

Lloyd, on the other hand, was quite an unusual character. His voice and manner suggested that he was gay, but others would beg to differ. Some people are still debating it, but not everyone is entirely sure. He wore a lab coat, had gray hair, and a happy face behind glasses.

"Felix, do you know if-" Kallen started to ask, but was interrupted.

"Naoto's body has not been found. We have reason to believe that he's a prisoner to the Japanese," said Felix.

Kallen sighed in slight relief. Being a prisoner meant that he was alive, but there was still the problem of getting him back, and that's where Suzaku/Zian comes in. She took a deep breath. "How many captured and how many dead?"

"Fifty six dead and seventy eight captured." For their small numbers, that wasn't good at all.

"I know someone who can help," she said, trying to sound confident when she really feared for her brother and the others captured.

Felix was about to comment, but Lloyd spoke before he got the chance. "I don't see how. The Knightmare rates for Japan are too large as well as their battle tactics and generals. I hear that Viceroy Serena herself has started to appoint herself as General of the Japanese Army."

"What about Yin Kowan?" Yin was the General of the Japanese Military until Serena took over.

"He's been placed as second in command under Serena, and I believe that he's going to be appointed as her Knight in the next few days."

"And that is all a big help on our part," said a voice that sounded familiar, but was distorted in some way. Then, out of the shadows, came a tall figure with a metallic look, spikes on his shoulders, and a head that looked like a fire with a giant, white soccer ball. In the middle was a green emerald. He wore gloves and had a sword hanging on his side.

"Who is this?" asked Lloyd, fixing his glasses as he examined him.

"My name is Zian. I can very well work with this Knighthood to my advantage."

"You're the guy who helped us the other day with the Warehouse attack," said Eddy.

"No, you think?" exclaimed Kallen.

"No need to be like that, Miss Stadtfelt," said Suzaku, putting his hand out as if to say be quiet.

"And how is it that you can make this work to our advantage? It's not you or me getting the Knight," said Lloyd, looking at him curiously.

Suzaku smiled underneath the mask that he wore, for he had every step of the way planned out.

Kaname Ohgi. That was his name, but he went by Ohgi. He would be the new Second in Command once Yin was appointed as a Knight, right under Viceroy Serena Kururugi herself. He was excited about the new position that he was about to take as he looked at himself in the mirror with confidence.

"Ohgi," said a familiar voice the door.

He looked to see who it was in the mirror, and it was Viceroy Serena. At the sight, he whipped himself around and bowed with a "Viceroy Serena!", and she walked over to him.

"I'm not talking to you as a Viceroy at the moment, Ohgi. I'm talking to you as a concerned sister to my siblings and friend to you."

This took him off guard, but he relaxed, and sat down to allow her to talk.

"My younger brother insists on coming down from the home country with me, and will be arriving shortly before the Knighting ceremony for Yin."

"I heard word of that, Your Highness," he said.

"No need for the Highness stuff right now, Ohgi." She looked really serious with concern in her eyes. "He doesn't have a Knight yet. I was wondering if you could be his temporary Knight until he can appoint one for himself. I can't have him over here with all of this resistance going on without some protection."

He was shocked, but more than shocked, he was honored. To be asked to be a Knight, even in temporary, by one of the Princess' herself is a real honor, and he was more than happy to take the position.

As Serena walked out of there, she began thinking about the old days with her younger brothers, Suzaku and Sousuke. They were tighter than any siblings she had ever seen, and now that Suzaku was gone, Sousuke was her favorite brother, and the one that she was most close to. She'd never been closer with any of her brothers than the way she was with Sousuke, and with all of the danger around here, she wasn't sure she wanted him around.

"Suzaku, if you were only still here," she thought. Suzaku also meant the world to her, but she never got the chance to show it to him.

The Knighting Ceremony.

Date: 9-26-17

Place: Viceroy's Palace

The ceremony held place in the gardens of the palace where flowers were starting to die, but the weather was nice and cool. Viceroy Serena stood at the end of an isle where her new Knight would walk to be granted Knighthood. The scene looked like a wedding without bridesmaids, man of honor, and things of that nature, and had only Serena standing at the end with a sword in her hand. She was dressed in her best clothes, a silk dress and she even had her hair down, all nice and wavy from her braid.

Everyone there was silent, and sitting there in the front row was her little brother, Sousuke Kururugi. He was smiling a pleasant smile. His hair was dark cropped short on the sides, but in the back had it braided and only went about a quarter of a foot down his back. In the face, you could tell immediately that he was of the Kururugi family, and if you looked at his eyes, it was as if you copied Suzaku's and placed them right there on his face. He was quite tall for his age, sixteen (almost seventeen), and was one of the most pleasant people from the royal family to be around.

Then, Yin started to come down as everyone remained silent. He had his head held high and was trying to seem confident and courageous, but was secretly a nervous wreak inside. He had no idea what challenges approached him from being a Knight to the Viceroy herself.

He was a strong man with a little hair in his chin, and his short hair was darker than the sky without stars or a moon. He had a firm fit pair of glasses, and wore a Military uniform.

He stopped at the end, and had one knee on the ground, head bowed. Serena took one step towards him to tap him with the sword, but as she started to tap him, she was pushed hard, and the sword went straight into his back.

He screamed with pain, and as everyone began to gasp, Serena turned around to face her opponent. She had red, spiky hair, and wore what looked like a resistance outfit. She looked like she could be either Japanese or Britannian, so she couldn't tell which she was, but she had to be Britannian to perform such a stunt.

"NOW, FELIX!" she yelled, and then a bunch of Britannians started to pop out of nowhere and attack the Japanese.

Serena turned to get her sword and attack Kallen, but it was still in Yin's back. She slipped it out before calling for someone to help him.

"QUICK, SOMEBODY-"

She was about to say help, but Kallen came up from the back and finished him off, ending him from his misery.

Kallen turned to face Serena, and saw her wide eyed, bewildered by all that's happened.

"Hmph. He's no use to you anyways," said Kallen.

Serena was paying no attention to her. She was eyeing Sousuke from behind, who was watching Kallen and Serena in horror, hoping that she would make it through this.

Kallen turned to notice where she was looking, and quickly twisted around to him, holding his hands behind his back with one hand, and holding a gun to his hand with the other.

"I'm gonna say this is the Prince Sousuke Kururugi, am I right?" she said, digging the pistol into his head without pulling the trigger.

Serena finally grasped the situation, and pulled out her gun as well, aiming it for Kallen's head. "Let him go now."

Of course, Kallen didn't know the whole story with the fact that Serena lost Suzaku, and at the moment isn't suspicious at all. She had no idea how devastated she would be if she lost this brother, and frankly, she didn't really care.

Suzaku, though, was standing not too far away, and saw the situation. It took him a moment to recognize Sousuke, but when he did, he was determined not to let him die, but he also didn't wanna entirely free him because he needed to keep the act up for the resistance. So, he had an idea.

Suzaku, in his Zian outfit, went over to the scene and pulled out his own pistol, and aimed it at Serena.

"I'd drop that gun if I were you," he said, draining out the sound of guns being shot in the background, "that is, if you want Sousuke to live."

She turned her gaze off of Kallen and Sousuke and over at Zian. She was outnumbered, and she knew it, but for the sake of Sousuke, she couldn't give up. Not yet.

But, she dropped the gun, but Kallen did not let her grip go. She held him firmly as his weak body struggled to get free from her grip and gun.

"Sousuke, don't move," said Zian, not even looking his way. "I assure you, you will not be harmed." Suzaku would never let him get hurt, not when in his protection.

Serena was confused by the statement, the way he was being protective over Sousuke. Of course, Serena wanted to be close to Suzaku, but that was something that never happened. Suzaku never really knew his sister, and spent most of his time training or with Sousuke.

Serena and Sousuke weren't the only ones confused about the statement. Kallen wasn't sure what to think about that, assuring not to hurt the ones who were trying to kill them. She thought he might be going crazy.

"I won't kill you today, Serena, but I need to assure that we accomplish what we're setting out to do."

It was then that Sousuke noticed something, something about the way he spoke, about the tone in his voice, his concern for them that seemed familiar, as if from a distant memory.

"Felix, come here and get this boy to the trailer. We're taking him with us."

"Over my dead body!" she said, re-aiming her pistol at Zian rather than Kallen. "Call off the order!"

She was looking from Zian to Kallen with Sousuke, then over to Felix, then to Zian again. "CALL IT OFF!"

"I'm sorry, Serena. I'm afraid I can't do that."

He was tempted, ever so tempted to unleash his Geass as he increasingly grew irritated with her commands. She wasn't in control of him now, and she never was, even though she thought she was because she was older.

She grew more and more agitated and scared at the thought of her brother in the hands of the Britts. She was starting to shake and sweat.

"Felix, take him off," said Zian. "Kallen, go help Eddy with the hostages. You might find Naoto."

She nodded, and went off to join the others as Felix started to take Sousuke, but Felix was shot right in the head, where Kallen took a grasp of Sousuke again, and Miles ran over to help Felix. Who shot him? Well, no one but the scared, angry Serena. She kept on asking herself where Ohgi was, seeing that this was his job to protect her brother, and it was things like this that she was preparing for. She wanted her little brother safe from harm, and he was being of no use right now.

She turned over to look at Zian, but instead of shooting a pistol shot, she fell to the ground in an agonizing pain, dropping her gun on the spot. She began writhing on the ground where she once stood, trying hard not to scream.

Zian came over and kicked her. "I am in control right now. You never had control over me!" he said before walking off to Sousuke. He got a grip on him, then took him away. "Kallen, go and help Eddy!"

She did. She took off in a run with tears in her eyes at the memory of Felix dead with blood dripping onto the ground, and hoped that wouldn't be Naoto.

Eddy, on the other hand, was needing the help from Kallen. Even though the Japanese didn't have a formal leader at the moment with Serena on the ground in pain, Yin dead, and Ohgi no where to be found, they were still a strong military. They were attacking with force.

"Kallen, get in your Southerland," ordered Eddy. "We're gonna need it!"

"What's going on?"

"The Lloyd found out where the hostages were. They're over at the Military section of the palace grounds. They expected that was why we were here, and they're ready for attack. They've been killing everyone we send down there to check it out."

"Any Knightmares over there?"

"One, and it's worse than we think it is."

"Why? Who's the pilot?" she asked, getting into the cockpit of the Knightmare.

"He goes by the name of Tohdo."

TBC? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*That's a bit better, nowXD Please review and tell me what you think, and enjoy the chapter!*

Chapter 7:

The Knighting Ceremony Cont.

Info in last chapter.

Tohdo was a strong man, and was once a General under Emperor Genbu Kururugi himself. He had wild eyebrows, beady eyes, and a serious face. Though he was a retired General, he still enjoyed Military work and stayed with it, and at the very moment, was leading the Japanese in their time without a proper leader. I guess you could call him Serena's Secret weapon.

He sat in the cockpit of the Southerland Knightmare frame, Japanese soldiers with guns on either side of him, all ready for battle as a Knightmare and soldiers from the resistance started coming their way.

Naoto, inside of a room that was being guarded by the Japanese Military, heard all of the commotion, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He looked out of the small peep hole that was provided as a window for hostages, and saw little, but enough to know what was going on. He saw two Southerlands in battle, and besides, and could hear the gunshot of Britannian and Japanese soldiers fighting and killing each other. This was a rescue.

He knew now that they were gonna try and rescue them, but they couldn't do it alone. He had to find a way to get out of that room. The Japanese had searched him when they had taken him from Mt. Vernon. But the one place where they didn't look is the one place that he kept things hidden; his shoe.

He slipped his shoe off and pulled out a small dagger, nothing compared to a gun, but he kept it in case something like this were ever to happen. He slipped off the cover of the knife to reveal the sharp, shiny metal of it that could pierce just about anything. Their father had given him that dagger before he…..he didn't wanna think about that topic. He just knew that he needed to get out and find Felix, no, find Kallen.

"She must be worried sick," he said to himself as he tried to get the door open every which way with the dagger, and was finally able to get it open.

The guard that was keeping watch looked over at Naoto, and was in shock that he had gotten out of the cell, and before he had the chance to say anything, his throat was slit, leaving his body to drop down and make a pool of blood. He didn't like killing people, but it was something that had to be done sometimes in order to keep yourself alive and safe. He searched the guard, got the keys, and started getting others out of their cells.

Tohdo was having trouble. He was fighting the Southerland from the resistance, with none other than Kallen Kouzuki as the pilot. He'd never had such trouble fighting another Knightmare before, and was not sure if he was dreading the challenge or enjoying it since it was the first one he'd had in years.

"You having trouble, old man?" Kallen teased as she launched an attack on him.

"Actually, yes," he said, fighting back with just as much will power. The strength he had was beginning to wear down from all of his years of fighting, but he still put out all of his effort.

Kallen was having a bit of trouble, too, though she'd never admit it. She was determined to beat him no matter what it took.

Suzaku was in a trailer with Sousuke, making sure that he was good and secure with some guards to watch over him as a hostage. Though some people questioned why he didn't take Serena, he just answered with "I have my reasons". Really, he didn't wanna kill her, but he also didn't want her in control, but he took Sousuke just to make sure that he was safe from everyone else, everything else, and to get back at Serena and his father. Sousuke wasn't the youngest, but he was one of the favorites of all of the children of his father. Serena was too strong as well, and he thought that putting her through pain like that would do more damage than taking her hostage with Sousuke, because it's not just his Geass that's gonna hurt her. It's having Sousuke as a hostage to the resistance. Of course, if he really wanted to make her unable to do anything, he would kill Sousuke, but he would never do that. Not if his life depended on it.

The best part of having Sousuke as a hostage is the way it will hurt Serena. She will go through a mental breakdown if she doesn't get him back, and it'll make her mind screwed up to where she can't think straight. With all that, their leader will make crazy decisions in order to get her brother back, making it easier for the resistance to be able to take them down. It will also make it easier to predict what she'll do, and plan accordingly. She'll never suspect this take down.

"What's your name?" Suzaku asked a member of the resistance.

"Kyle," he answered curiously.

"Kyle, I need you to help stand guard with Rebecca and Miles. Can you do that while I go out?"

"Uh, sure," he said, not so sure about his task, but happily accepted and went on with the work.

"Sousuke, I'll talk with you later," he said before rushing out the door to help the resistance.

"Wait!" called Sousuke eagerly. Suzaku stopped, but did not turn around. "Do I know you? You seem very familiar."

Though Suzaku wasn't looking over at him, he knew the look he was giving; a curious, innocent look. He was a lot like Nunnally in that way, innocent, so he thought.

"I'm afraid not," answered Suzaku, who started walking, but Sousuke stopped him again.

"Wait, are you sure?" he asked, more eager than ever. He seemed almost desperate to talk to him.

"I'm sure."

"Then why do you hide your face behind a mask?"

That stung Suzaku. He froze on the spot, mind and body.

"You really do seem familiar to me, but I can't think of who at the moment. It should come to me, though." His voice was tender and soft, like that of a child. Though he was young, he wasn't as young as he seemed. He was just the innocent type, never to hurt a fly.

"Sousuke, I will talk to you later, but I need to go right now. The resistance needs me," said Suzaku before slowly walking away while in sight of his brother, then started at a run as he grabbed a gun from a dead soldier on the ground. He ran over to Lloyd, who was at the control giving orders at the moment.

"Kallen, he can't take you down with something like that! That's a Japanese-"

"Kallen, dive down under him and attack the leg from underneath," said Suzaku, who was watching the battle between her and Tohdo. "Eddy, lead team A over past the Knightmares while it's going down. Jen, take team B and get the hostages while team A is fighting off the soldiers."

"But, there's too many of them!" cried Jen form the battlefield, talking through her microphone on her head.

"Then half of team A go and help team B fight, and Eddy, you be sure to be one of the ones to go ahead and help the hostages. Kallen, now!"

Kallen was about to get a bad blow from Tohdo's Knightmare, but dodged it by going under like he had said. As she slid under the Knightmare, she grabbed its leg, and the leg followed her. With Tohdo on the ground, she quickly made herself upright, and jumped on top of the Knightmare.

"I finally got you!" she said, and as all of the soldiers were amazed by what they'd just seen, they were attacked by more of the resistance. Kallen was satisfied, and though she didn't kill Tohdo, she destroyed the Knightmare and got him injured pretty badly.

While the resistance kept on fighting, Kallen stood guard and watched to se if anything else that was of a big threat would come their way.

Meanwhile…

Serena finally got over the pain. She opened her eyes to see the mess around her. The Ceremony had become a battle, a War. The pain that had once over come her was gone, just like that. She got up, and started calling out for Sousuke, but he would not answer. Then, she started calling out for Ohgi.

"Kyosina!" she called as she came up to the base. "Kyosina! What's our status?"

Kyosina was the next best thing to a leader after Tohdo. She was the General of the Navy, who had come for the Knighting ceremony as a good friend of Yin and Serena, and a General.

"Tohdo is down, and the resistance is gaining control over the battle. The hostages have been released," she answered.

"Where is Sousuke?" she asked with a scared, worried look on her face.

"I haven't seen him, Your Highness."

"What about Ohgi? I didn't see him at the ceremony either, but I did see him before."

"Ohgi was on his way over when he was stabbed by the resistance. He's in the hospital."

She now wasn't mad at Ohgi, but even more furious at the Resistance. Then, she remembered the man with the mask. She knew that he must be the leader, being the one to hide his face.

"Find the Man with the mask, and bring him to me!" she exclaimed. As Suzaku had predicted, she was starting to go nuts.

From the resistance, Jen went looking all around to all of the cells to get the hostages, but all of the cells were empty. Not one of them had a person inside.

"Zian, there aren't any hostages here. All of the cells are empty," she reported back.

"You haven't found any?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"No."

Suzaku sighed at the news, but Jen had overlooked things. After she'd said that, she saw a familiar face come around the corner; Naoto.

"Wait! I've found Naoto!" she said to Zian through her mic.

"What?" yelled Kallen in excitement and relief.

Naoto casually came up to her with his smiling, happy face. "I got them all out. We were waiting on the rescue," he casually said, his smile getting bigger. "Is Kallen alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Kallen's fine, but where's everyone else?" she asked in shock.

"Back behind here," he said, pointing in the direction in which he came. He led her over to them, followed by other members of the resistance.

"Serena, they're all gone!" said a Japanese soldier, coming over from the battle to report.

"WHAT?" she said in surprise.

"The hostages from Mt. Vernon, they're gone!" he repeated.

Serena was not happy with what was going on. She clenched her fist and threw it down onto the table as she threw on a horrid face of anger.

"Serena," said Zian, walking up into their base.

She looked up, saw him, and went bazerk. "GET HIM!" she exclaimed, but before that could react, she pulled out her gun, and aimed it for Zian, missing her shot.

"Do you really wanna miss your shots on me? I AM the leader of this resistance," he said, jeering her.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! GIVE ME SOUSUKE!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, but I will take very good care of him. He will live with me, and we'll make him happy with every jab we give him and every plate he takes up," he bluffed.

"YOU WON'T DO SUCH THINGS TO AN INNOCENT PRINCE! LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" she demanded, knowing before she said the words that they would not be done.

"Please, Serena. You're not the boss of me, and you never were." That rung a bell, but she wasn't in the situation to be thinking about that.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

This time, he responded. "I am Zian, and this is the Golden Resistance. We're reaching for a Golden age where you are no longer dictators over Britannians, or anybody at that matter." He smiled under the mask.

He pulled put his gun and shot her arm, barely, though, so to keep her alive. He wanted her to go insane before she died and was replaced with another one of his siblings.

With that shot, she was on the ground, not only from the pain of the shot, but mostly from the agony that was going through her head. That was the point in that visit, to ensure victory, and to help her go insane.

End of battle.

Winner: Golden Resistance.

Result: hostages saved, Serena looses her mind. Golden Resistance introduces themselves to the world.

TBC? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

Chapter 8:

*Thank you snakeboy33 and Michiyeo for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!*

Once the battle was over, Zian had taken the hostages over to the new base, an underground tunnel that had many rooms and was large enough to do as a base.

Kallen was more than happy to see her brother again. She welcomed him back with warm arms. She is now forever grateful to Suzaku for saving the life of her brother.

After everything was settled, Suzaku and Kallen went back to the school, where everyone was in Lelouch's room, watching the news about the resistance at the Ceremony. There with him, cuddled up in his arm, was his younger sister and his world, Nunnally. When she heard the door open, she spun her head around to see Suzaku and Kallen walking in. Her whole face lit up at the sight if Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" she said, looking up at her with wide eyes and a happy face. "I can't believe you're here!"

She ran off of the couch and wrapped herself around Suzaku, who was happy so see her smiling face after so many years, and after the battle that he'd just fought. He hugged her back and couldn't help but smile himself.

"It's good to see you, too, Nunnally," he said, happier than he'd been in a long while.

Nunnally let go to get a better look at him. "You've changed," she said, looking up at him.

"So have you and Lelouch," he said as Lelouch started walking over with dreary eyes, but a smile from the happiness of his sister. She was his pride and joy, and he would do anything for her. Some people would say that she was his one and only weakness.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, looking over at Kallen, speaking before Lelouch had the chance to.

"Oh, this is my friend Kallen Kouzuki. She's new here, so I've been helping her out," he replied.

'Good excuse,' thought Kallen, though he was telling the partial truth. He just didn't say the extra about it, like being apart of the resistance.

"Where have you been, Suzaku?" asked Lelouch. "We were starting to worry about you." Lelouch seemed so calm about everything. You'd never expect to know the true face underneath it all.

"Oh, I was helping her with her homework. Kallen, this is my friend, Lelouch," he said, gesturing his hand over towards Lelouch.

She put on a smile before she replied. "Oh, hello, Lelouch," she said, reaching out her hand to shake. Lelouch grasped it, and shook it, but this was all show for Kallen.

'Man, he really looks familiar,' she thought. 'I'll have to keep an eye on him in case he's no good. Maybe I saw him on the battlefield at one point.'

Euphie then stood up and looked at Suzaku with a concerned smile on her face. "We heard that the Knight's Battle went out onto the streets from the Palace raid. That's what they're calling it. We were hoping that you….." She sniffed from her worried crying. "I'm just glad that you're alright," she said, going in to hug him the way Nunnally did.

Though, this time, he was surprised at the way she was reacting. Once he soaked in her concern, he hugged her back with the most sincere face on. "I'm fine, Euphie," he said as Kallen stood there in amazement of the relationship between them.

This brought back old memories from the past about the two of them for Lelouch. He remembered how Suzaku always treated her, like a sister, but also as more than that. He would do anything for her, and he knew it, which is why he approved of Suzaku above anyone else. He would be anything that she needed him to be, whether it was the protective brother, which was also Lelouch, the guy of her dreams, her Knight if they still had control over the country, or even just her friend. He would always be there for her, in more ways than Lelouch could. She was Suzaku's Nunnally, though he didn't yet realize it, and Lelouch knew that.

It turns out that the battle was known by the media as both "The Palace Raid" and "The Battle of the Knight" because of the battle taking place at the Knighting ceremony, even though he had died. The Golden resistance was all over the news, with the face of Zian as the leader.

Serena saw the result of the battle, and didn't like it. Zian's face was the head of every newspaper and magazine. News of the Golden Resistance against Japan was spreading, and that was causing a rebellion out from the Britannians. Zian was all anyone would think about, except for the news of Sousuke, which was the sub heading. It talked about Zian, then brought up that Prince Sousuke was abducted by the Golden Resistance and is now their hostage. Serena's even putting up a million dollar reward if anyone can bring him back safe and sound. She was loosing her mind.

Serena had locked herself in her room, saying that no one was to disturb her unless they had news about Sousuke, which is how she saw the newspapers and magazines. That was all she had. She was worried to death about him.

Later on, Suzaku went back down to the resistance with Kallen to discuss everything that was going on, and to speak with Sousuke.

"Eddy, what's the status?" he asked, walking in one day.

"Prince Sousuke is in his room, as you requested, and the word has recently gotten out that the reason for there not being much Japanese movement going on is because Viceroy Serena had locked herself up in her room and is offering a million dollar reward for his return. Also, our numbers have grown increasingly since the Knight's Battle."

"That's because the Britannians are getting hope from us as a resistance," said Kallen. "They need that hope so that they can rebel too."

"But, what are we hoping to accomplish here, Zian?" asked Naoto, coming from the other room.

Suzaku smiled under his mask. "I hope to first take Serena down, and the capture of Sousuke is helping with that."

"And how is it that us having Sousuke is helping us take down Serena? Are you going to negotiate for something else in return?" he asked curiously.

"Sousuke is Serena's favorite brother. That is why she's locked herself in her room. She's literally having a mental breakdown from the thoughts in her head, not allowing her to perform her part as a Viceroy, and if she attempts it, she will make careless decisions to get him back, and that is what we want. We're gonna have to force her to come out and play if she's gonna lick herself in her room."

"And how are we gonna do that?" he asked, getting more and more curious about Zian.

"Just leave everything to me," he said. "I'm going to talk to Sousuke now. I'll be out in a bit."

With that, he went over to the door of not only Serena's favorite brother, but Suzaku's as well, though that is something that the world will never know. Opening the door, he saw his innocent face looking up at him curiously.

"Sousuke," he said, walking in, "it's me. Don't be alarmed. I won't hurt you."

"How am I suppose to be assured of that?" he asked, sitting up straight in his bed. "You are the one who kidnapped me."

"I have my reasons, but I assure you, as long as I lead the Golden resistance, no soul will harm you from this resistance group."

Sousuke just looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"Why are you to know?" retorted Suzaku, smiling under his mask.

"Because I know that I know the face behind that mask of yours, but I can't place who it is under there."

"Sousuke, let me in on a secret," he said, sitting on the bed next to him. Sousuke was silent, waiting on him to speak. "Even if I showed you my face underneath my mask, there would still be one that you can't detect."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," said Sousuke, confused. "Are you wearing more than one mask?"

"No, I'm just wearing one, but figuratively, I have many. I put on a mask to show the world everywhere I go. When I'm here, I have the mask of Zian. When I'm out in my day to day life, no one knows the real me. I put on a mask even when I'm not wearing this one, but you wouldn't be able to tell, because everyone does it, and do you know why?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at him, trying to make sense of it all.

"Because everybody has something to hide. Everybody lies, and everybody hides what they need to hide, creating the mask that they show to the world."

He began to understand a bit, but was still slightly confused. Then, it hit him, just out of the blew, like a snow ball in the winter.

"Suzaku, is that you? If it is, I won't tell anyone, not even Serena. I promise, and if I'm to break it, you can kill me with your own hand."

Suzaku was stunned, but he sighed, and slowly took off his mask to reveal himself to his brother. Sousuke was dumbfounded at the sight. "Suzaku, it's you…..I thought you were dead."

"Not dead. I've been living here with-" he cut himself off.

"With who?" asked Sousuke.

"With a very good friend of mine," said Suzaku, which again, was partly true.

TBC? Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*Thanks for those of you who are reviewing and reading. I hope to hear from you, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!*

Chapter 9:

Genbu Kururugi is the most ruthless man that anyone would ever run into, at least, that's what people thought. The man was a mystery, one that was hard to crack and figure out. People always questioned his decisions, from attacking the Britannians, which when he attacked was the most feared country in the world from being the one and only superpower, to sending one of his children to the country months before they planned to attack.

No one knew his thoughts on his children or why he's sent Suzaku off to Britannia, but to the world, Suzaku Kururugi and Euphemia li Britannia were dead, as well as other members of the Britannian royal family. His actions were questioned, they were pondered upon, and they were tampered with. People would always try to change his mind, from servants in the house to his most trusted Generals, but he was a stubborn man, and was hard to convince past what his mind saw.

His favorite son, though, was Sousuke Kururugi, and he was yet to fall upon the information of him being held as a hostage by a resistance group, which was able to defeat his military. The question that everyone in Area 16 pondered on was how he would react to Serena's current behavior with the situation? Suzaku had wondered that himself, and that was the only thing he could think about as he was in class that day, that and how he would react back. Kallen was wondering the same thing, and asked herself what he was thinking.

'Man, though he's Japanese, he's proved that he's worth being apart of the resistance, but he's gone beyond that. He's now the leader of the group, and even gave it a name, the Golden Resistance. No one would ever have expected him to go this far with it, but he's Japanese! His country is the country living in wealth while the Britannians are struggling to have a voice in the government! He has to have a reason, some sort of motive for doing what he's doing,' Kallen thought to herself, and she wasn't the only one who was thinking about it. She and Naoto had a discussion last night about Zian and the Golden Resistance, of course without leaking information about Zian being Suzaku Howazoki. He questioned his motives and reasoning without even knowing his race, so it wasn't just her. She'd also asked Eddy what he thought of him, and he said the he definitely has something to hide, but if he's getting us the results that they want, it shouldn't really matter, at least, that's how he saw it.

Sooner or later, things will get really messed up, which is what Suzaku wanted, causing Serena to act against the resistance, but they have to have reasoning with their next attack. It couldn't be just something random, but something that would help with the progress of the resistance, like that attack that they attempted at Mt. Vernon. If they had won, they might have control over that military base, WMRF, which stood for Weapons Manufacturing and Research Facility. It didn't have many soldiers except for the ones that worked with the Knightmares as pilots, such as Tohdo and Cornelia, who currently has been working with the Japanese, but word hasn't spilled to the media yet, and probably won't until she gets out in battle.

"Suzaku," said the teacher, standing right next to him.

Suzaku had drifted off to sleep, and was looking up at him with dreary eyes. "Yes, Sir?"

"Were you having sweet dreams?" he asked, looking at him with the evil eye. With Suzaku sitting there at his desk, he seemed to tower over him, but he didn't really care at the moment. He was just getting irritated with the situation.

"I didn't even notice that I drifted, Your Highness," he said, his irritability making him act like a smart aleck.

The teacher, Mr. Dobbins, eyes went wild with anger from the smart aleck way that Suzaku had used with him. His face began to flush a tomato red as the class started to laugh.

"Mr. Howazoki, I don't wish to get in a pickle with you, but-"

"Why don't you just can it and do us all a favor; go back and teach so the rest of us can get in our daily nap," he said, his irritability getting worse and worse, and his comments just made the class laugh harder and harder. Suzaku didn't care. His Geass was getting to him.

"I will not tolerate this!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists.

Suzaku sat back in his chair and slapped his feet onto his desk. "Well, you're not doing anything. What do I get, detention? The teachers won't honor a detention slip given by a Britannian teacher, this being primarily a Japanese school. I could get by, and you know it, too, cause you haven't given one student detention this year."

While the rest of the class was laughing at the humiliation of their teacher, whose face was now redder than a tomato, Lelouch watched, knowing that this wasn't like Suzaku and wondered what was wrong with him. Euphie wondered the same thing, and Kallen didn't really know him, but she knew that he wasn't like this.

"Well, I can do this, Suzaku Howazoki!" exclaimed Mr. Dobbins, "you are suspended from this class for the rest of the week! You're not to step one foot into this classroom until next Monday, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," he said. "This class bores me, anyways."

"Well, would a ton of extra homework do the trick for you? I can do that!"

That snapped Suzaku's Geass connection, and without meaning to, he unleashed it out on poor Mr. Dobbins, who fell onto Kallen's desk in agonizing pain, writhing. He clenched his stomach with his hand, and he began to sweat all over to the point that the over weight teacher was soaked with sweat.

The class didn't really know what to do, but Suzaku's irritation had gone as the Geass had, and he felt terrible. He knew that it was him who had caused the pain in his teacher, and he wished that he could take it all back.

The good thing was that no one knew that it was him who had done it, so he was safe from getting in trouble, but the incident reminded Lelouch of what had happened with Euphie that day. He didn't yet know what was going on with that, but he was planning on finding out soon enough.

Suzaku went back to his dorm that night with Euphie, who was exhausted and about to fall onto him in a deep sleep. She collapsed onto his bed while he went into his room.

There, waiting for him, was the green haired girl, C.C. "So, how was today?" she asked in a nonchalant way, as usual.

"You know, I have Euphie sleeping right next door? She could hear us," he said.

"She's too tired, and she can't hear us if we're quiet," she said, laying down now.

"And I'd kinda like to sit on my bed," he said with a smarty pants tone.

"Who's stopping you? I'm just laying here. You can sit next to me. I won't bite," she said, not moving anything but her lips.

As Suzaku started to walk towards the bed, he noticed a pizza box on the ground from Pizza Hut.

"I don't remember ordering Pizza," he said, pointing to the box.

"I know. You didn't, but I did."

He groaned, but as he sat down on the bed, he noticed three more boxes on the other side. "And what about those?"

"Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snack. Honestly, did you really expect me to go hungry?" she asked, looking at him with that expressionless look that she always had.

He rolled his eyes and angrily spoke again. "Where did you get the money?"

C.C. held up a small card that Suzaku recognized as his credit card. "Found this in your drawer."

"My UNDERWEAR drawer?" he exaggerated.

"Was that what that was? I thought that the leader of the Golden Resistance would have something more masculine than pink briefs," she jeered nonchalantly to a way that it would make a bystander laugh.

He suddenly looked embarrassed. "It was all they had!" he said.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. You have Euphemia next door, trying to sleep."

This was the beginning of the relationship of Suzaku and C.C., her doing inconsiderate things that annoy the crap out of Suzaku, which he has no choice but to put up with it.

After a moment of silence, C.C. spoke again. "So, what do you plan on doing with the Golden Resistance?"

"I would like to free Britannia from Japan," he said, giving an immediate response.

"Britannia a free country again? Sounds intriguing, but how will you accomplish this?"

"I have to hit Japan right where it will hurt most, starting with Serena. That's why the capture of Sousuke had become a big help on our part."

"But what if Genbu gets involved? He might send Sirakosue over to take control of Serena, and everything will fall to pieces."

"I suspected as much, but Serena's stubborn. If she has no guarantee of Sousuke being home safely, then she'll react without the consent of anyone. She'll do whatever it takes. Sousuke is and always has been her favorite brother."

"But what if Sirakosue takes complete control over everything? What if he's undefeatable?"

Sirakosue is Suzaku's older brother, and one of the smarter ones as well. He's greatly known for his battle skills and strategies, but not only that. He's also great with Knightmare Piloting skills. He's a legend across the globe.

"I was the only one who could ever defeat him, if at all. I'll just have to defeat him again."

TBC? Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*Hey guys! I hope you all like the story so far! I'm gonna go a bit more insight in Serena for this chapter. Suzaku is gonna make decisions based on what happens with her and everyone else in the empire. Enjoy the chappie!*

Chapter 10:

Serena lay in her room, thoughts swirling all around. She can't think clearly, and everything seems to be going in a rush through her head. It seems like everything that comes into her head is nothing but a big headache. 'Sousuke, he better be alright! Father, what do you have to say to all of this? What am I gonna do about the resistance? Sousuke, are you trapped? I need to go and check on Ohgi. I need another leader with me. I need some spies for the resistance, but I don't even know where their base is! Suzaku, I know you're dead, but would you help Sousuke anyways? I need to get things out in the gardens from that attack cleaned up….' Those were the things running through her head. One moment, she'd be thinking about Sousuke, and then the Resistance, then Suzaku, and things were just all of wack.

Then, there was a knock on her door. She jerked her head off of the pillow and looked up at the door. "Who bothers me?" she asked, stern.

"It is I, Serena, Sirakosue," said his soft voice from the other side of the door. She froze at the spot. She'd expected her brother to come eventually, but not this soon. "Serena, may I come in?"

She was stupefied. No matter how hard she tried to speak, she just couldn't. She couldn't even move her limbs to go and open the door for him. He sighed on the other side, and opened the door anyway, since she would not answer.

"Serena," he said, revealing his caring face with a kind smile. He was tall, broad, and muscular, like most of the Kururugi family, but unlike most, he had straight, sleek, black hair that fell down to his shoulders. His chin was more narrow, but his eyes were just as green. He wore boots and his royal outfit as a sigh of him being a prince.

As Serena looked up at him, she eased up a bit, beginning to relax. Her brother had always made her feel more relaxed, which was one of his many talents with many people. Something about his pretty boy look, or even just his smile or his eyes that relaxed people, even the fan girls.

"Sirakosue," she said with a smile on her face, head clearing of all worried thoughts that she had before, "I'm glad you're here."

"As am I, but I'm sorry for the reasons. Sousuke was captured by the resistance I hear," he said in his polite, smooth voice.

"I know, brother. I tried everything I could to prevent it, but there was nothing I could do. Something came over me," she said, thinking about it making her thoughts more clouded again.

"No, don't stop. Keep your thoughts clear, Serena. You need to be able to think clearly in order to perform your tasks," he said, putting a hand on he shoulder, sitting next to her on the bed now. "What happened? I heard that you were in pain….."

"I was. I'm not sure what happened. I just know that once I looked over at the leader, Zian, I was suddenly in pain! And, what he said to me-"

"What did he say to you?" he asked, staying calm but getting more interested in what she was saying.

"He said 'I am in control right now. You never had control over me!' And not only that, but he said that he wouldn't kill me yet, but before that, he said that he wouldn't harm Sousuke. It all seemed familiar to me the way he treated him, almost too familiar."

Sirakosue took a moment to think about the statements that were just made. Once he soaked it all in, he stood up from the bed and looked down at his sister. "Thank you, Serena. I will be back with you momentarily. Father decided that you needed a break, Serena. You need to take a vacation over to the Panama colonies with Sousuke."

"But, Sousuke-"

"Please, Serena, Sousuke is here at home, remember? You saw him just this morning" he said, and a bird shaped figure came out of his right eye and went straight into Serena's, and she suddenly had memories of being at breakfast with Sousuke that morning instead of being trapped in her room, like she really was.

"Oh, right," she said, under his power for the moment as he kept pushing in that fake memory.

"Pack your things. Sousuke is already there, Serena, waiting for you. We planned it as a surprise, and I sent him this morning to go down there."

Serena believed him, remembering her Geass memories from her own brother. She smiled at the thought. "Alright, but are you sure that you can handle all of Area 16? It's a big place."

"Nonsense. I can handle it if you can," he said, slapping on a fake, joking smile.

"You always were like that. 'If you can do it, so can I' was your favorite saying as a child," she said, smiling.

"And I think I recall you and Kira always arguing about who he was gonna marry."

Kira was her twin sister, but she died during the takeover of Britannia. No one ever could figure out how, though.

Remembering her made her upset, so she tried not to remember that. She started thinking about Sousuke, waiting for her down at the Panama Colony.

"I better pack, brother. Thank you," she said, smiling as he turned to leave.

"It's no problem at all, Serena," he said, walking out of the room.

Once he shut the door, he looked over at a guy a little shorter than him with orange, braided hair. He had serious, blue eyes that were calm and nonchalant, and had a way of acting and thinking that would make you think of C.C. He was kinda scrawny without a lot of meat, but he was stronger than he looked and could take any bullet. His name was E.E.

"How did it go?" he asked coldly, not even looking up at the Prince.

"Wonderfully. She's packing to go to the Panama Colony right this very moment. Is everything set up for her arrival?" he asked sharply.

E.E. looked up at him and nodded while Sirakosue smiled a devious smile.

"So, you never did tell me what you planned on doing with Sousuke once you got him back from the Golden Resistance."

"Why does that matter to you?" he asked softly as he started walking down the hall, followed by E.E.

"Because he's your brother, and I'm merely curious," he answered, looking over at him from the back with that same nonchalant, calm face.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would keep your curiosity to yourself, E.E. Remember your duties to me."

"And you to me," he said, fighting back with words as well.

"You never told me what you wanted for your end of the contract." He stopped for a moment and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, and that reminds me. We need to dig up some information on this Zian character. I wanna know who he is and what he's planning. What does our spy have to say?"

"They know nothing worth reporting. The guy's a complete mystery. No one knows who he is, where he came from, or anything else," he said, stopping behind him.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to dig a little deeper than that," he said, moving forward again. "If I am gonna keep the peace, I need to make some arrangements with my siblings and with the Golden Resistance."

"What did Serena tell you about him?" he asked, still following behind him.

"She said that she had a moment of complete pain as she started to look at him, trying to save Sousuke. What are you thinking about that?" he asked softly and curiously.

"Did he even touch her?" E.E. asked.

"She said that she was looking back at him, and that she suddenly felt pain that sent her to the ground. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with that same devious smile.

"If you're thinking that this guy had Geass, then yes, I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking."

TBC? Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*I hope you all liked the last chapter (of course, I wouldn't know). Things are getting up to some plot twists, and I'm gonna put something in here sometime soon something that you'd NEVER expect. It may be any chapter (including this one), so LOOK OUT FOR IT! Enjoy!*

Chapter 11:

Euphie's POV:

"What's going on?" someone said from out in the hall. I didn't know who it was, but at the sound, I whipped my head around towards the door.

"Someone tell them," said a different voice with a panicked tone.

"Tell them what? We're not even really sure what's going on!" said the other.

"Well, tell them what you think!" said the other, getting mad now.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Uh, Who's there?" I asked, just staring at the door.

"May I come in?" asked the voice.

"Uh, sure," I replied as a short person came into the door. "Suzaku, we have a visitor."

"Uh, make that two," said another one, coming in with light gray hair, but not from age. They were tall and lanky, kinda clumsy, but it was in a good way.

"Uh, may I ask your name?" he said, poking his head in behind the short one with the dark hair.

"Uh, Euphie Howazoki, but call me Euphie," I said, reaching out my hand to shake, but instead, he took it and kissed it in a gentleman like manner.

"Who was that you just called?" asked the shorter one with a concerned look.

"Uh, my brother, Suzaku," I said. "What's going on? I couldn't help but over hear you in the hall-"

"Oh, that's what we wanted to tell you," he said, getting an even more concerned look on his face. "Call him again, because we don't wanna repeat ourselves. We just found out ourselves, and we feel that every Japanese should know. Are you an Honorary Japanese?"

"Uh, no, but my brother's Japanese," I said with a smile on my face, but the two of them just looked confused.

"You're not Japanese, but your brother is?" one of them asked, looking at me in confusion.

"Well, obviously, I'm Britannian, but my brother is only my adopted brother. Him and his family are Japanese." I hated lying like that, but Suzaku and I both knew that it was for the better to stay in hiding, though, it wasn't a complete lie. He really is like a brother to me, and his family is Japanese. He practically adopted me when Japan raided us. He's been so kind lately, though, I can tell that something's been on his mind.

"I see," said the tall, lanky, clumsy one, fixing the glasses back into place. "Then, I guess we'll tell you and you can tell him, since he's obviously not here at the moment."

"Well, he should be. He was here not too long ago," I said, confident that he was in his room, watching TV or something of that sort. If not, I hope that he wouldn't be off gambling with Lelouch.

"Well, I'll just tell you anyways," said the short one. "It's a matter of great importance. Viceroy Serena said something about going to the Panama Colonies down south, but she was never found at her destination. No one knows where the Princess is."

"WHAT?" I said, shocked by the news. Serena, Suzaku's sister, was missing? What had happened to her? "What do they suspect happened?"

"Terrorists, supposedly the Golden Resistance," said the taller one. "There's just been so much terrorist activity lately, we just automatically suspect it."

"And how did you come upon this information?" I asked, growing suspicious.

"We over heard some teachers talking. They're wanting to keep it secret from students, but we feel that we should know, and they should be honest with themselves. We all would have found out anyways. News just spreads so quickly around Area 16, well, I guess Britannia to you, Mam," said the Taller one, correcting himself for saying Area 16, though he didn't need to.

"No need to correct yourself like that. I've grown accustomed to being in Area 16. It's no big deal to me," I said with a welcoming smile on my face.

"Er, thanks," he said. "I'm Riko, by the way, and this is my roommate, Tyson. He's half Britannian." He seemed a bit choosy of his words, and he had a nervous smile on his face. He seemed nice, though.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't meet your brother, Euphie," Tyson said. "Maybe next time."

"Yes, I'm sorry, too," I said, growing concerned about Suzaku.

"I guess we better head on and tell everyone else," said Tyson.

"Wait! Is someone else gonna help with being Viceroy, since Serena's gone?" I asked as they turned to leave.

"Uh, Yes. Serena had a talk with her brother, Prince Sirakosue, before she'd gone over to Panama. People say that she's completely lost her mind. This whole thing with Sousuke missing and her going away and turning up missing like this could make her loose her position as Viceroy. People say that Emperor Genbu is gonna make Sirakosue the Viceroy," said Tyson calmly, but he had the same worried face that he had earlier.

"Alright," I said, not too sure about the situation. Something was really fishy here.

"I'll be seeing you," said Tyson, walking out and around Riko.

"Bye," he said, turning around to go with Tyson.

"Bye," I replied, and they were both gone.

Once they had left with the door behind them closed, I walked over into Suzaku's room, and he was no where to be found. Where could he be?

I picked up the phone and called Lelouch, praying that he was gambling instead of doing something stupid. It rang for quite some time, and then, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he said, answering the phone.

"Lelouch?" I said, thankful he'd picked up.

"Oh, Hi, Euphie," he said calmly.

"Lelouch, is Suzaku with you?" I asked him, very concerned with my fists clenched as I sat down on his bed.

"Uh, no, but why do you ask? Euphie, is something wrong?" He Suddenly started to sound very concerned.

"Oh, not really, it's just, Suzaku hasn't been acting like his normal self lately. He's had mood swings, and he seems like he's got a lot on his mind." My thoughts grew deep at the memory of the four of us, Suzaku, Myself, Lelouch, and Nunnally, all together, looking up at the stars at night. We were so young, and we had the best times together. Then there was when the two of us were together right before the raids from Japan.

"Oh, so, where is he, exactly?" he asked, curious.

"I don't know," I replied.

Omniscient POV:

Suzaku wasn't in his room, but he was off with Kallen, over at the Golden Resistance base, just finding out the information about Serena going missing.

"CRAP!" he said, throwing his fist down on a table in front of just about the whole resistance. "Where did she go? I didn't expect for Sirakosue to come this soon!"

"People thought that she was going towards the Panama Colony, but she never arrived. People are thinking that she's lost her mind," said Naoto, standing next to Kallen. "Are you saying that you expected the Prince to come?"

Suzaku could feel his irritability coming on, and he tried to control it by taking a deep breath. "Sirakosue is one of the main princes. He's cunning and well known for his ability in battle. If Serena's having trouble with the Resistance, then who better to send to help? He's not as obsessed with her younger brother as she is, so the thought of him being lost wouldn't hurt so much."

"But now he's lost both Sousuke and Serena," said Eddy.

"People are pointing their fingers at us, saying that we're the ones that took her," said Naoto as Kallen stood over to the side in deep thought.

"Miss Stadtfeld, what's your thought on all of this?" Suzaku asked her through his Zian mask.

She thought before she spoke. "I think that everything you all say is right, but Eddy has a point. He's lost both of his siblings, and they're thinking to Terrorists, but we only are responsible for one. I think that loosing two of his siblings like that would affect him in some way, unless-"

"Unless he didn't care about them," Suzaku said, thinking aloud, realizing something. "It was Sirakosue who did it! He got rid of Serena!"

"What?" said Adam from the side.

"Why would he do that?" asked Rebecca.

"That doesn't make any sense!" said Naoto.

"Actually, it does," said Kallen, standing up for Zian. "Sirakosue probably wants power, so there's the chance that he would try and get rid of them. It's been known in the past centuries for princes and princesses to try and get rid of their siblings for the throne."

"Also the fact that he obviously doesn't care about the loss of the two of them. He wouldn't be able to function completely right if he did," said Suzaku.

"So, what are we gonna do about that?" asked Naoto, serious looking, mostly in the eyes, but in his expression as well.

"We're gonna hit him where it hurts the most," he said, thinking about a plan of action against it.

"And where's that?" asked Eddy.

"His position of power."

TBC? Please review and let me know what you think! I need to know what I need to fix and what I'm doing right from you guys. You're the fans, so you help keep this running. ThanksXD


	12. Chapter 12

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*Are you all enjoying the story? I hope you are, and I hope that you enjoy this next chappie!

Chapter 12:

Suzaku walked over into Sousuke's room, where he was being held captive (so to say) to break the news about Serena to him. He knew that he would be devastated.

As soon as Suzaku cracked the door opened, Sousuke looked right at him. "Hey, Suzaku," he said, but he only seemed cheerful because he couldn't see the face behind the mask. "What's up?"

Suzaku walked in silently, and sat next to him on the bed, and at the face that he didn't speak, Sousuke knew that something was wrong.

"Suzaku, what's wrong?" he asked, and Suzaku pulled off his mask to reveal the sad face underneath. He wasn't sad because of Serena being missing. He was sad because he knew that Sousuke would be upset about the news, and he was sorry to be the one to tell him.

"Sousuke,-"

"What's wrong?" he asked, interrupting him.

"It's Serena," said Suzaku, as calm as he could be.

"Is she alright?" he asked, his big eyes growing bigger with concern.

"We're not sure. That's just it. She's gone missing."

"WHAT?" he said, surprised as he stood up off of the bed, but Suzaku stayed down, head bowed, looking at the floor.

"She went out missing this morning, and no one knows where she is. She said something about going to the Panama colony, but never arrived at her destination. No one knows where she is, but we have our suspicions, as the media and everyone else," he said, looking up at his brother.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"The Media and everyone else thinks that it was us, since we have you, but it wasn't. It would ruin my plans, and in order for those to be going on, I needed Serena in power for a while longer. My own suspicion is that Sirakosue did it."

"Sirakosue? What's he doing here?" he asked, confused by the name of their brother.

"I hear that he came over to help Serena, but instead, I believe that he came over here to get rid of her. I was planning on letting you go back to Serena when I was done with her, and of course, I suspected that he would come, but I never expected it to be this reason or for him to come so soon."

"What?" he said.

"I think that he's trying to get rid of you and Serena so he can have dominate power over Area 16. What he planned on doing from there, I'm not sure, but I need to keep you safe here so that he doesn't try to get rid of you as well."

There was a moment of silence as Sousuke looked over at his brother before he spoke again. "I just can't see him doing this to all of us," he said, surprised and upset from the betrayal.

"But I might send you back. You might be essential to my plans," said Suzaku, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How so?"

"If Serena doesn't go back as a Viceroy, then you'll be the one in the end to fill the position. I'd rather not bring any of our other siblings into this at the moment, at least not yet. I, er, Area 16 will need you to be Viceroy."

"Viceroy? Suzaku, I'm not sure I can handle that just yet-"

"I know you can."

"But, what about you? Won't we become enemies?" he asked, sadness in his eyes at the thought of being enemies with is favorite brother.

"That will all depend on where your loyalties lie, Sousuke. It will depend on the choices that you make, and I will act accordingly. We might be enemies as I'm Zian, but if we're ever together as Sousuke and Suzaku, I will be the same brother that you've always known."

"But, I won't want to be your enemy, even as Zian."

"Like I said, it will depend on the decisions that you make."

What they all didn't know is that life was about to be way more difficult than it ever was. Things were going to happen, and it will all be because of Sirakosue and Zian.

That night, Suzaku watched the news with Euphie in their dorm.

"Suzaku," said Euphie, looking over at him.

"What is it, Euphie?" he asked in his calm, caring tone that he used with her.

"Is something going on that I should know about? I mean, you've been acting kinda strange lately, and I'm getting concerned about it. Last night, you weren't even here. I didn't see you until classes this morning, and then you disappeared again this afternoon. Where is it that you're going?" she asked, concern in her royal, violet eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Euphie. You're just stressing out with everything that's been going on, I mean, Lelouch and Nunnally showing up, Serena and Sousuke turning up missing with the Golden Resistance, and even Sirakosue showing up at the last minute. You watch too much news," he said with a smile.

"Speaking of news," she said, turning to the TV to see something that none of them expected to see. Suzaku's face went all out surprised at the scene, and Euphie was about to cry. There was Serena's body, dead and covered in blood on the screen.

"Rumors have it that the new found Golden Resistance is in charge of this murderer, but some people think that it could be a suicide. Her co workers say that she was beginning to loose her mind as Sousuke went missing, but Zian never killed her. In face, some people say that he said he wouldn't harm her, but her brother, Prince Sirakosue, had some words to say," said the news reporter, holding up a mic to him.

"I talked to Serena before she'd left the Viceroy's Palace, and I got her to tell me about what happened with Zian and the Golden Resistance, thinking that talking about it would help clear her mind. She told me that he had threatened to kill not only her, but Sousuke as well," he said, lying through his teeth.

"So, what do you expect has happened to Sousuke?" she asked, putting the mic back up to him.

"I want t be optimistic about it, but I fear the worse."

"That lying little-" said Kallen, watching the news from her own dorm.

"Kallen, calm yourself," said Naoto, visiting her dorm (which she didn't use very often).

Kallen was a mad as she could be at the fact that Sirakosue did that, and she was ready to kill him with her own bare hands as Naoto was trying to keep her calm, which wasn't really working.

The whole world was now informed at the news of Serena Kururugi's death, and the question remains on what Genbu's reaction will be. How will the dictator take the death of his daughter, and what will Sousuke do? Those were the questions that reigned in Suzaku's head as he watched Sirakosue on the news.

"Suzaku, are you alright?" asked Euphie, back over with the two of them. She placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, and though Suzaku didn't wanna admit it, he was slightly sad at the death of his sister. He was only glad that he didn't have to do it himself.

He had his elbows on his legs and his chin planed in the back of his hands as his eyes started at the TV screen, looking at Sirakosue and Serena. He now craved revenge, revenge to get and kill his brother, but not just kill. He wanted him to be tortured, but then, he stopped and began to think. That would just make him go out of his mind, like what he planned, and had done, to Serena with holding Sousuke captive. He couldn't let his personal emotions get involved with the politics of things, but then he also remembered that his Geass came with the out of control irritability. Could that have some sort of effect on him wanting revenge this badly? Could it also effect his other moods as well? H knew that he needed to talk to C.C. about this, but it would have to wait. He barely ever got to see Euphie anymore now that he's got the Golden Resistance going, so he would enjoy his time with her first.

"Suzaku, are you alright?" she asked again, this time laying her head in his back.

He placed a hand down on hers, but didn't look up. "I'm fine, Euphie. I'm fine."

"I'm glad," she said with a smile, knowing that he was never really that close with Serena in the first place.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Nunnally had also been watching the news as Kallen, Naoto, Suzaku, and Euphie had been. Lelouch was laying on the couch with Nunnally watching the TV with her head in his lap. What was going on in Lelouch's head as he watched, only he knew, but something was working up in that head of his as Nunnally wondered how Suzaku was taking the news about Serena.

"Lelouch, what do you think is going on with Suzaku right now? Do you think he's okay?" she asked in her caring, tender voice, looking up at Lelouch. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch had his eyes glued to the screen, but he was no longer paying any attention to what was on it from being deep in thought with plans.

"Lelouch?" she asked him again, and he looked down at her this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nunnally. What is it?" he asked with the caring smile that he only gave to Euphie and Nunnally.

"I was wondering if Suzaku was alright. Do you think we should go and check on him?"

Lelouch smiled, and pat her on the head. "That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we go ahead and go?"

TBC? **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*I hope you're all enjoying the storyXD Get ready for some major twists! Now, here you go!*

Chapter 13:

Serena Kururugi was dead. That was a proven fact. Her limbs were as cold as ice, and all of the color was taken along with her life. Suzaku wasn't sure what to do about the image he saw on the screen, but Euphie was there to comfort him with the loss of his sister. The worst part was, he knew that Sirakosue had dome it, and only for power as the outcome. As long as Sousuke stayed away, he was the only one open in Area 16 to become the next Viceroy, so he had a choice to make; send Sousuke out into the danger of being killed by their brother, forcing competition for the Viceroy, or let him stay in the safe place, where he has a better choice of living. Of course, there was another…..

No, he couldn't. That would put everything at an even bigger risk. Why, that was unthinkable! But, he didn't want Sousuke to be the one to put up with all of that crap. It would be the better option based on Sousuke's safety, and it would give them a key to the inside, while if Sousuke went in, he might turn against him as Zian. They might become enemies. That was the last thing he wanted, to be enemies with his favorite brother.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Suzaku?" said the voice that he would only recognize as Nunnally.

Then, that made him think of another reason for the last option. It would put Nunnally, Euphie, and Lelouch at a bigger risk of being discovered, and Euphie was his main and highest priority. He would have to leave them behind of that were to happen, and also, they'd ask too many questions, questions that he would only be able to answer with lies in order to protect them, though that was the last thing he wanted to do to Euphie. He just couldn't leave her behind. It would hurt her too much, but did he really have a choice?

Suzaku didn't care about his own safety. He would die trying to protect Euphie and Sousuke, so he was thinking that the last one was the best option. It would most likely be Suzaku as the new Viceroy, revealing himself, and leaving his friends and family in order to keep them safe, them and take over Japan from the inside. Of course, he would think it over some more, but that was most likely.

He wanted to discuss it with someone, but the only person that could be was Lelouch, and he didn't know that he was Zian. He knew that he was a Prince of Japan, but he had no idea of hi Terrorist attacks on Japan lately, or even the fact that he had Sousuke, his own brother, hidden in the HQ for the Golden Resistance.

"Suzaku?" asked the voice again on the other side of the door. "It's Nunnally. Can you please let us in?" Of course, she had Lelouch with her. They were almost inseparable.

Euphie looked over at Suzaku with hopeful eyes. "Suzaku, should I let them in?" she asked, kneeling beside him as he was sitting on the couch. He nodded, and she kissed his head, got up, and gracefully answered the door.

"Hi, Nunnally," she said, giving her little sister a hug as she walked in the room with Lelouch standing there with a happy face, seeing his sisters happy.

Then, Euphie looked up at Lelouch. "Hi, Lelouch," she said, arms still wrapped around the youngest.

Nunnally backed up for a moment and looked up at Euphie with wide eyes. "We heard about Serena, and we wanted to check and see that Suzaku was alright," she said with a sorrowful look.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you!" she said, walking over with Nunnally by her hip and Lelouch close behind.

They all walked over to the couch to see Suzaku with his chin in his hands, leaning over, looking at the TV with his elbows on his legs. Me was lost in his thoughts, zoned out into his plotting zone. He was trying to come up with a plan, a way to act against Sirakosue. He told himself that he didn't have time for visitors, but he knew that he should talk to them. He needed to talk to Lelouch, primarily.

"Suzaku, are you alright?" said Nunnally, sorrowful with tears in her eyes.

Seeing that made him smile, and he just couldn't help it. He melted over her, just like Lelouch did, but not as often and not as badly. Euphie was Suzaku's Nunnally, but Nunnally was pretty close to Euphie.

"I'm fine, Nunnally. Thanks for asking," he said, and the girl attacked Suzaku with an unexpected embrace. For a moment, he didn't know what to do, but once he realized that she was hugging him, he hugged her back (as we can all tell, Nunnally's in a very huggy mood).

When she pulled back, she looked at him with those huge, violet eyes. "I'm sorry about Serena, Suzaku."

"It's alright, Nunnally. We weren't very close, anyways," he answered, thinking about his days as a Prince.

"What about Sousuke? Sirakosue thinks that he's probably dead." She just seemed to care so much, and he was starting to think that it was a Britannian Princess trait, but then he remembered Cornelia. She was stern and didn't seem to care about anyone except for herself and Euphie. She was so protective of her, and she was even cautious about her around Suzaku.

"I know that he's not dead," was all he could reply.

"But, how can you be so sure? I mean, I hope that he's not, but you can never be a hundred percent sure," she said, eyes growing bigger and bigger.

"Trust me, Nunnally. I just happen to know for a fact that he's alright. You see. Sousuke and I are so close that we can know when we're safe or not. If he was in trouble, I'd know."

That was no lie. He and Sousuke didn't have any telepathic powers or anything, but they were somehow always able to tell when the other was in some sort of danger. Like, once when Sousuke was trapped in a well over at a nearby shrine, Suzaku knew that something was wrong, and started to ask people where he was. When no one knew, they went out and searched for him, and found him about an hour after.

Sirakosue was playing his cards well, though, but the main problem was that he was the only person that Suzaku had always had trouble predicting. H was just so good at having the element of surprise in his side, but Suzaku needed to steal that advantage from him for once, giving him another reason to go and take the place as Viceroy. That way, if he didn't even become the Viceroy, he would still know what Sirakosue was planning.

Later on the next day, Suzaku slipped on his Zian getup, and went to talk to Sousuke.

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked as he immediately started to walk away.

"I need to talk to Sousuke again," he said without stopping or turning around. He just kept on walking until he reached Sousuke's room.

He opened the door to see him sitting on his bed, reading a book. But, Suzaku didn't even stop there. He walked until he was standing face to face with him, in front of his bed. He slipped off his mask, but before he was able to speak, Sousuke spoke.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, knowing by his behavior that something was up.

"Serena's dead, Sousuke, and now the only ones that are able to take the spot of Viceroy are me and you, unless Dad brings in another sibling, which I hope he doesn't," Suzaku said bluntly.

Sousuke just stared in disbelief. "She'd dead?"

Suzaku began to calm down a bit, knowing that it was his Geass making him irritated. He sat down on the bed next to him, and Sousuke leaned over on him as he started to barely cry, little tears falling onto Suzaku's Zian outfit.

"How could she be dead? She was just-"

"I think it was, no, correction, I KNOW that it was Sirakosue," said Suzaku, cutting him off.

"Why would he do such a thing?" he asked, wondering what the heck was going on with his siblings.

"Power. That's all he wants. He probably thinks you're dead, and if he doesn't, then something's up."

"So, what are we gonna do?" he asked, eyes wide and full of questions.

"I'm gonna become Viceroy and dispose of Sirakosue," he said confidently.

TBC? Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*Hey, peoplesXD What do you all think about Serena's death? Well, here we go. On with the story!*

Chapter 14:

"Are you crazy? He thinks that you're dead, FATHER thinks that you're dead! The WORLD thinks that Suzaku Kururugi is dead! Are you really planning on going out there, reveal yourself alive just to get yourself in danger of death?" asked Sousuke after he'd just revealed what he planned to do.

"Part of it is to keep yourself safe. I'd rather myself go and be ion danger than my vulnerable brother of a prince," he said, just sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor.

"You're going insane! You know that you could get yourself KILLED, right? If Sirakosue knows that there's more competition-"

"The competition could just keep him out of power, which is what I want. I have multiple reasons for doing this, and it's not just because of you, though you are a large part."

"Then what is it that you want? What would you gain?" he asked. "I know that you don't have any real interest in the throne, or being a Viceroy. In fact, you don't really like power, so what's the point in any pof this?"

"I'm doing it for Euphie!" he busted out bluntly, and then he realized that he doesn't know about his life outside of the Golden Resistance.

Sousuke's eyes went wide all of a sudden from shock and confusion, but after a moment, he realized who he was talking about. "Euphie? You mean, Princess Euphemia?"

Suzaku sighed before answering. "Yes."

"I thought she'd-…you saved her, didn't you?" he said, realizing now what had happened.

"Yes," he said after a slight hesitation.

Sousuke thought about it for a moment, then started to ask questions. "Where is she now?"

"She's back with my life outside of the resistance. She doesn't even know that I'm here," he said, staying totally nonchalant about it.

"So, you have a normal life outside here? How, I mean, you're Prince-"

"Not to all of them. You, Euphie, and the other members of the Britannian Royal Family are the only ones who know me as Suzaku Kururugi. On the outside, I'm known as Suzaku Howazoki, and Euphie is my sister, adopted by my Japanese family."

Sousuke heard that, and wondered. He wondered why he would stay with a Britannian like that for so long, since Britannia was the enemy, but then, he remembered that the resistance he lead was for the Britannians against Japan.

"Why is it that you hate Japan so much, Suzaku?" he asked with sincerity.

Suzaku looked up at him, and, with sorrow eyes, took a deep breath before answering. "I don't feel that I should answer that."

"Why not?" Sousuke asked, getting irritated. "Do you not trust me?"

"If I give a single person too much information about anything, people can gather it and put the puzzle pieces together. I can't have that happening," he said, getting up off of the bed, and walked out of the room.

"So, it's not that you don't trust me?" he asked, eagerly looking at his brother.

"I trust you, Sousuke, more than any brother would trust their brother, bug-"

"It's the other people around me that you don't trust, right?" Sousuke interrupted.

Suzaku didn't answer. He just walked out of the room.

Sirakosue's Massacre

Date: 11-13-17

Place: Press Conference, Steps of the Viceroy's Palace

Sirakosue was planning a Press Conference to announce what he and his Father were planning to do with Area 16, though he has shared that he hasn't yet decided on the role of a Viceroy, though everyone knew that it would most likely be Sirakosue, with his skills and talents.

He stood up on the steps, cameras and microphones galore, and right next to him was a guard, since he had not yet appointed a knight. He looked out onto the crowd of Japanese and Britannian civilians mixed in with reporters and cameras, but where he should have been looking was behind him, where Suzaku was hiding behind one of the columns. He had on no mask or getup, but casual clothes that he wouldn't even wear around the school. Things were about to be set into motion.

"Prince Sirakosue," said one of the reporters, "but what are the primary things that make you suspect the Golden Resistance with this death?"

"Well, with the given fact that my brother, Prince Sousuke, is still not about, there's also the fact that they tried to get Serena at the Knight's Battle, but she was able to escape," he lied with the most convincing expression on his face.

"Do you think that you'll end up being the next Viceroy for Area 16?" asked another.

"Yes, in fact, I do. Giving my military skills in combat and strategy, I feel that I would be the best choice for the next Viceroy here in Area 16, especially with all of the Resistance activity going on."

Then, just as Suzaku was about to get up and reveal himself, people heard gasps and sighs of surprise, though he was not yet in sight of the cameras. Hr retreated, and took a peek back to where everyone was looking.

Beyond the crowd of people, Sousuke was making his way over here, but he was not alone. He had an escort, a man with a mask, his mask, the mask that the world knew as Zian.

Seeing this picture infuriated Suzaku. Not only did Sousuke come out like he said not to, but someone had stolen his mask and became the man that he was, the one behind the mask.

Reporters all over were talking in the mic with utter astonishment at the sight of Sousuke coming in with Zian and other members of the Golden Resistance as an escort. The people watching were also amazed. Bystanders stopped to stare, and except for the talking of the people and the walking of Sousuke and the Resistance, no one moved.

'What is he gonna do?' asked one bystander.

'Is he one of them now?' asked another, but no one had to ask these questions aloud to know that was what everyone that laid eyes on the scene was asking the exact same thing, yet at the same time, they were filled with joy at the thought of their captured Prince returning home alive.

The Prince didn't stop until he got to the very top of the stairs, but Zian stopped down towards the bottom. No one saw it except for Suzaku, but when Sousuke came up to Sirakosue, he was glaring at him with the most devilish glare of hatred and anger.

"We have returned your Prince," said the fake Zian, pointing over to Sousuke. "We did not kill Serena. By doing this, we have made our statement. We had nothing to do with her death!"

The voice sounded familiar, along with the way that they dramatically moved their arms, but he couldn't quite place who it was.

"How do we know that it wasn't a stunt pulled by you so that you're no longer a prime suspect?" asked Sirakosue as Sousuke moved to the side, letting his brother pass by him to speak to Zian. He only took a few steps, though, not to get too close.

"Because I have the proof right in front of me that says that you did it," Fake Zian said, taking a few more steps up the stairs to where there was only a few yards between them.

The crowd gasped at the news. You could hear whispered mummers that questioned the statements made. 'Did he really kill her?' 'No, it couldn't have been him!' 'Maybe he ordered the attack.' 'I don't think he would do such a thing!' 'It's just a hoax by the Golden Resistance! You can't believe every lie that's told.'

"Really? What proof is that?" asked Sirakosue, but Zian took a couple of more steps closer, and opened the department on the mask that allowed you to show your one eye, for Suzaku, the Geass eye. He saw this and was puzzled, but was amazed by what happened next.

"You will tell the world the truth!" he commanded as the department opened, and then, a V-shaped object that almost looks like a bird came out of his eye, and suddenly, Sirakosue was having a battle with himself, trying not to say the truth, but knew that he had no choice. Finally, the command consumed him completely.

"I killed Serena Kururugi! I killed my own sister, and I was glad that the Resistance took Sousuke so that I could plant both of their deaths on the Resistance!" he shouted, hands and knees on the ground.

Everyone that heard was in awe, jumping back, while Suzaku was stupefied. He stood there behind the column, and was amazed by what he just saw. Someone, someone that he probably knew, had stolen his Zian outfit and brought Sousuke back as a way to show the world of their innocence in the matter, but worst of all, the person had a Geass. That, Suzaku was a hundred percent sure on. It was Geass that made Sirakosue talk, because there's no other way that anyone would ever be able to make him say that, exposing himself as the murderer.

"See, Japan?" said the fake Zian, looking into the cameras. "You can't even trust one of your own, so why even bother discriminating Britannia? Why even call us numbers? Why treat us any differently when we weren't the ones who lied to you? You were killed by one of your own, and for what? Power. That's all that any of you have ever cared about. Power."

"Sirakosue, you FILTHY LIAR!" yelled people all over the streets, Japanese and Britannians alike.

A mob started to form around Sirakosue, but before anyone could do anything, the Geass no longer affecting him, he took a gun from someone nearby, and fired it, killing a Britannian.

"He killed a BRITANNIAN!" yelled another, and that's when the shooting broke out among everyone in the crowd. Soldiers tried to break it up, but they were wither killed or made mart of the fight. Bystanders either rushed off to safety, or joined in the killing spree. The whole place was a bloody massacre, and the smell of gunpowder was in everyone's breath.

TBC? Please review! (I'm not done writing about the massacre, but I hope that you've liked all that I've gotten so farXDXD)


	15. Chapter 15

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*I hope that you're all enjoying the storyXD Please enjoy the next chappie!*

Chapter 15:

The Massacre cont.

Sirakosue was being attacked by the civilians, but that didn't stop him from getting away. He fired his gun to clear the way for his escape, but it just seemed like more and more people were coming up on him, eagerly trying to make him to die, to make him suffer.

Sousuke just stood at the top of the steps, looking down on his brother, and he seemed to be happy to see him suffer.

"Sousuke," said Suzaku, trying to get his attention without going out there himself. There was no need since Sousuke had shown up.

Sousuke turned around after Suzaku had said his name a few times, and finally came over with a surprised look on his face.

"Suzaku? Why aren't you in your Zian uniform?" he asked.

That stopped Suzaku for a moment. "You thought that was me?"

"Yes, and that's why I followed them. Do you not know who it was?" he asked.

"No, but I need to find out," said Suzaku, looking around for him now. "What did he say?"

"He said that we were gonna expose Sirakosue for what he really was, and that I needed to be ready to take place as Viceroy, which is why I was so stunned. You'd said that you were gonna do it, Suzaku."

"I know, I know, but now I can't thanks to the idiot with my mask!" he said, growing irritated, but he knew what happened when he got too irritated, so he tried to calm down.

"Brother, what is it that you need me to do?" asked Sousuke, sincerely eager to help him.

"Why do you wanna help the Golden Resistance, anyways? We're Japan's enemy," asked Suzaku, looking up at him with curiosity.

"Because I want Sirakosue killed more than anyone has ever wanted revenge, but I can't do it publicly, so help my political career and relations with my other siblings. I need your help in taking him down, and in return, I will help you bring peace between Britannia and Japan," he said, looking determined.

Suzaku thought about this. Of course what he wishes to achieve is Sirakosue's death as well, but that's only in the process of what he really wants to achieve; Japan's Downfall. He's first gonna make Britannia a free country, then bring the Japanese people down, loosing their empire with the rest. It will get to the point where the Golden Resistance will be in charge of Japan as a whole country, and it will no longer even be Japan.

Sousuke will be an advantage as long as he keeps him in the dark about most things. Even though Suzaku himself isn't in as Viceroy, having Sousuke will be almost as good, with a few disadvantages, but he could make it work.

"You've got a deal," said Suzaku.

Sousuke nodded, and bent down next to him. "What do I need to do?" he asked eagerly.

"End Sirakosue anonymously," he said, getting ready to get up. "I'm going to take care of the Fake Zian. I need my mask back."

"But, Brother, people will see you-"

"With all of this craziness, probably not," Suzaku said, interrupting him. "I should be alright."

And he was. When he found the fake Zian, he followed him without anyone even noticing that he was there. He walked away from the massacre where, surprisingly, no one saw him leave, and he headed on down the road, going further and further away from the death scene. Everyone was either in their houses or in the massacre, so no one was around to notice Zian walking around the streets. It soon got to the point to where Suzaku was going 'turn over here, crap, he went the other way' because he was heading towards the school, where Euphie, Nunnally, Lelouch, and all of his other friends were that I have not really mentioned in he story yet because of their unimportance.

Then, they were there at the school. No one was around, though, to see him walking, but he took the back way anyways, but then, it hit him. Only the students and faculty knew the hidden back way to the school, so it had to be a student there. Kallen, maybe? She wasn't at the massacre, but last time he knew, she didn't have Geass, so has she gotten it since then? Then again, she didn't know about his Geass, so how would he know about hers?

There was only one way to find out. Suzaku followed the imposter even further into the building, going through the gym, past the Teachers lounge, and down the hall where he finally took the mask off by the bathroom where he was probably gonna change. He didn't see the face, but he knew who it was when the mask came off just by looking at the back of the head. His hair was a sleek black that fell onto the nape of his neck. When he turned to one side, he saw his amethyst eyes in the low lights, and his pale hands when he took off the gloves, about to head into the boys restroom.

Something stopped him, though. He saw something out of place. Not directly, but in the corner of his eye, freezing him on the spot with the mask in his hand. Suzaku knew that it was because he had seen him, and decided to come out of hiding.

As soon as he stepped out, Lelouch twisted around to see him with a surprised look on his face, his amethyst eyes wide from shock.

"SSS-Suzaku!" he said, stuttering. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Euphie tonight-"

"Why did you steal the Zian mask?" he asked, getting straight to the point about the situation.

"What? I didn't steal it! I borrowed it! How would you know I borrowed it anyways? How do you know that I'm not the real Zian?" he asked with a demanding tone, fierce in his expression, but he had no idea what he was about to hear, and really, neither did Suzaku.

"That's not any of your concern," he replied angrily. "The point is that you were an imposter out there as Zian, and only Sousuke and I know it."

"Sousuke? You saw him today? I thought you kept your distance form your family," retorted Lelouch, catching him off guard.

Suzaku froze on the spot with a stupefied expression.

"So, you were obviously at the massacre, or you wouldn't know about Sousuke knowing that I'm an imposter, but that's just the thing. I never told him. He thought I was Zian the whole time, and never questioned it, except for the plans I had. He said that I had said that it was too dangerous and that I had other plans for it, but I simply told him that I had a change of plans and that he was to do as I said, so that leaves me to question how you know what it is that you know? Are you apart of the Golden Resistance?" asked Lelouch, the expression on his face curious and serious at the same time.

He had taken Suzaku completely off guard. He had forgotten how well he can use the information around him to twist it into something so simple that you'd never see it coming, but then he remembered that this time he made it kinda easy for him. He shouldn't had been so careless about what he said because he knew that he needed to be careful about what he said around Lelouch with things like this.

"Are you gonna answer me, or should I just assume that you're apart of the Resistance?" he asked again, standing his ground.

"You have a Geass, don't you, Lelouch?" asked Suzaku calmly as he tried to change the subject.

That one took Lelouch off guard. His eyes grew all wide again and he took a step back, but he soon was able to grasp himself again and remain calm. "Yes, I have a Geass. Are you a member of the Resistance?"

"You have the ability to control people. Why don't you just make me say it?" asked Suzaku firmly as he clenched his fists.

"Hmph. The answer is simple, but I'm not gonna answer any more of your questions until you answer mine. Are you a member of the Resistance?" he asked cleverly, trying to pull out his cards just right.

"Yes, I'm a member of the Resistance. Now it's your turn to answer one of mine. Why don't you just use it on me and find out everything you wanna know?"

"Because that would be a waste of Geass. I can only use it nonce on a single person, but you bringing up Geass makes me assume that you have one of your own, am I right?" he asked with a sly look on his face with a devious smile, the smile of a demon looking for revenge.

"Yes, I have one, one that I wish I could get rid of. My Geass is a terrible Geass one that I have very little control over and it is very difficult to do. I have to watch my moods, my every action, and constantly think of the other people around me in order to keep them safe form myself," he said, looking down at the floor with a look of doubt on his face.

"What is it that you can do?" asked Lelouch, merely curious with this question.

"No, it's my turn for a question. Why did you steal the mask?" he asked, demandingly with fierce eyes that screamed 'tell me before I rip your eyes out'.

"Answer one of my questions first, one more important than the Geass. You're a Japanese person, living in a land where the Japanese people are living like kings, yet you are apart of the Resistance led by a man named Zian. Yes, I took his mask, but I have my own special reasons, and it's more common to find a Britannian fighting for the Britannians against Japan than a Japanese to be fighting the Japanese with the Britannians, so I must ask why you would join the Golden Resistance?"

"Revenge!" said Suzaku fiercely. "I hate my father and the Japanese people for what they've done here to me, to Nunnally, to you! My Father threw me to the side to beg for mercy to the Royal Britannian family! He sent me to you as the enemy of Japan, where I should have been home with my mother, but I wouldn't even be home with her because my father had her killed! She died at the mercy of my father, and I was thrown to the side as a result! He took away your rights, your freedoms, and your ability as citizens of Britannians! He even took that right away! He made you numbers! He calls your country, a member of the family's pride and joy, a mere number, 16! So, it's perfectly clear to me why you'd turn over to a resistance against the country that's made you live like a commoner, because that's what I'm doing-fighting the country that turned against me as a Prince, but what I don't understand is why you'd take the mask of Zian instead of just turn into a soldier?"

"Because," he started to say with a determined look filled with confidence, "I, too, seek revenge, and I wanted to do it as the leader of the Golden Resistance instead of a mere soldier. I want to kill the man who killed my father, which I have reason to believe that it's your father-"

"IT WAS ME!" yelled a shrill voice from around the corner.

Lelouch and Suzaku both turned with surprised looks to see little Nunnally, long hair flowing, hiding behind the corner, watching Lelouch and Suzaku talk.

"Nunnally, what are you doing?" asked Lelouch, more shocked than ever.

"It was me, Lelouch! I killed Father! I killed him, so don't kill someone else for something that I did. If you wanna kill someone for revenge, kill me!"

TBC? Please review and tell me what you think!

~C.C.


	16. Chapter 16

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion

By: C.C.

*Sorry for the wait; my other (brand new) computer is acting up, so I've been busy with that, and then I've also been updating my other stories. Anyways, please R&R, but mostly, enjoy the next chappie!*

Chapter 16:

Lelouch backed up from his sister with the surprise in his eyes, his expression, and the way that he nearly lost his balance there for a moment. Suzaku was shocked as well. He never expected this to come form an innocent little girl like Nunnally vi Britannia.

"Wh…wh…..why did you do it? You know you could have prevented this whole war? If Father were alive, then he cold have stopped all of this! He could make us at peace with Japan right now! Everything would be in order!" said Lelouch, not thinking before speaking but on impulse.

"I did it for Suzaku!" she exclaimed, looking him straight in the eyes, and both Suzaku's eyes and Lelouch's got ten times wider than before with shock and surprise.

'She…..she did it for…..me?' he asked himself, growing confused by what she had said.

"What? Suzaku?" was all that Lelouch could get out of his mouth.

"I over heard Father, and he was saying that he was gonna kill Suzaku so that he could press on with the war with a good reason! He didn't want people to know that we were taken over because we were too weak, but because of their anger for having their Prince dead! He was gonna kill Suzaku, so I killed him to save our friend!" she exclaimed, pulling back. "Can't you understand that, Lelouch?"

There was a moment of silence as Lelouch took all of that in. He sat down on the floor and started to lean against the wall as Nunnally came up to him.

"Oh, Lelouch, I never wanted to kill him, but I felt that I didn't have a choice if Suzaku were to live! I didn't want him to die!"

Tears were falling out of the girl's eyes, like Niagara Falls. Lelouch looked at his sister, what has always been his pride and joy, and took her around his arms as she cried.

"It's alright, Nunnally. I forgive you," he said, looking down at the ground.

"Really? But, I thought you wanted revenge on the person that killed Father," said Nunnally.

"I can only forgive you because of your intentions, your thought to save Suzaku. He is a dear friend to us, and if I had known that he had planned to kill Suzaku, I would have done it myself, but now, we have Mother."

"You never did tell me what happened to your mother," said Suzaku.

Lelouch looked up at him with a look that said 'another talk for another time'.

Then, they could hear Zian's radio going off.

"Zian, we need you down at the massacre, PRONTO!" said a voice that you could only identify as Lloyd.

Lelouch took the radio and gave it to Suzaku. "Find the Real Zian, and give it to him. I can't go out there and pretend to be him anymore."

Suzaku took the radio from Lelouch's hands, and began to respond into it. "What's the status down there?"

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at him in surprise, wondering why he was the one answering as Zian.

"Prince Sousuke and Sirakosue have gone missing from the battle scene, and the number of deaths are increasing by the second! It's spreading to the rest of the city!" answered Lloyd. "We have something new for you to try anyways, a new Knightmare, as to say."

"Tell Kallen to suit up as well and to get into her Knightmare," said Suzaku, looking over at Lelouch. "I'm gonna need my suit back."

That surprised Lelouch as well as Nunnally.

"You mean-" said Nunnally.

"You're the real Zian, aren't you?" asked Lelouch with a cunning smile on his face.

"I am."

"So that's how you knew that I was a fake," said Lelouch, smirking. "Why would you be the one leading a Resistance, though? It makes more sense for a Britannian to lead one against Japan instead of a Japanese."

"Now, you should be able to answer that for yourself, Lelouch. You've always been able to figure things like that out," said Suzaku, grabbing the mask off of the ground.

"Well, just tell me," said Lelouch, being stubborn.

Suzaku hesitated at first, but reluctantly answered. "Revenge, and hatred for my own Father."

There was a moment of silence between them as Lelouch thought about that answer. He knew that something else rather than revenge would be driving him to take over Japan, cause if he wanted revenge, he would have just killed Genbu by now in some sort of way.

"There's more to it, though, isn't there?" said Lelouch, knowing that the only other person who could have known Suzaku better than him was Euphie, and she didn't even know his Zian secret.

"What else could there be?"

Lelouch began to calmly think about it, then answered. "Euphie."

That stopped Suzaku right in his tracks. He knew that he'd been figured out, and was terrified by that truth. He didn't want people to know what he felt for Euphie, and he especially didn't want her closest REAL brother to know.

"It's Euphie, isn't it? You're doing this for Euphie, so she can have Britannia back!"

"What's it to you?" asked Suzaku, starting to get irritated, which meant trouble unless he could keep himself under control.

"She's my Sister!"

"She might as well be mine!" said Suzaku, getting infuriated, but he caught himself before it got out of control. "Lelouch, please, don't make me angry. It's not pretty when I'm angry."

Lelouch tried to figure out what he meant by that, because he knew Suzaku. He knew how he was when he was angry, and he also noticed the way that he was getting easily agitated. He wasn't really sure what it was about, but he decided to ignore it for now. He knew that he'd probably figure it out later.

"I'll be needing my suit back," said Suzaku, looking at Lelouch with his hand out.

"I'll be back with your suit," said Lelouch, getting up and going into the restroom. "Nunnally, you need to go back to the dorm. I'll be there soon."

Nunnally nodded, wiped some of the tears from her face, and started to walk off when Lelouch stopped her again.

"Nunnally," he said as she turned around, "don't mention this to anyone else, especially Euphie."

She nodded, and headed back to the dorm.

Lloyd was over at the Headquarters for the New Knights, getting his new Knightmare Frame ready that he'd been working on for so long. It was like his baby that was about to take its first steps into battle, that is, whenever Zian decided to show back up.

"Emma, is the energy filler in?" asked Lloyd, looking at the stats on the computer screen.

"We're about to put it in," said his red head assistant, Emma.

Then, after a few minutes, the energy filler was in, and the new Knightmare was up and ready to go.

The Massacre had indeed spread all across the city, Britannians everywhere coming up with knives and guns, accusing the Japanese of being hypocrites for having a Prince that killed his own sister and probably turned Sousuke into the Golden Resistance. Gunfire was going off all over, and there was scream after scream after scream in every direction.

Then, over at the school, poor Euphie was sitting at her window, listening to the TV news as she watched the city turn into a large bloodbath.

"I can't believe that Sirakosue would do this. I wonder if Suzaku's alright, being Japanese," she asked herself, tears falling from her cheeks. She didn't like War nor the effects of it. She just wanted everything to be as it should.

"Euphie," said a small voice over in the corner of her room.

Euphie turned around at the sound of it to see little Nunnally standing before her with a worried look.

"Nunnally, what's the matter?" she asked, going up to her.

"Everything's going terribly. Why does this have to happen?" she asked with scared, violet eyes.

Euphie wrapped her up in a hug and had a determined look on her face. "I'm not sure, but I want it to end as well."

She wanted to do something to make it all stop, something to where she had a voice in the matter, but what? What could she, a Britannian Princess with her country over thrown and the Japanese in charge, do to help for the cause? She just wanted to live in peace with her siblings and her friend, Suzaku. That's all that mattered to her.

"Nunnally, where's Lelouch?" asked Euphie, looking at he with a caring look for her sister.

"He's out somewhere. I'm not really sure," answered Nunnally.

"Well, why don't you stay here with me."

Nunnally nodded her head in agreement, and stayed there with the TV on, trying not to think about the fact that Lelouch was out with Suzaku in the midst of the town massacre. At any moment, either of them could be killed by a Japanese trying to defend themselves, and at any moment, an angry Japanese could come into the school and kill any of them out of sheer hatred and anger.

This was an act of War against Japan, and they all knew it, and it was all because of Sirakosue, but this wouldn't be just Japan vs. The Golden Resistance. Because of Sirakosue, this would be a War within the Japanese government itself, giving the Resistance a head start in victory.

TBC? Please R&R!


	17. Note that's different from the last one

Author's Note(again)

Alright, here's how this is gonna work:

I've gone looking back over at my stories again, and I started to re-read this, and I started thinking to myself "I could have done so much better on this story. The grammer is terrible, there could be more detail here, I could have dome something better there..." and that's just from going over the first two chappies.

What I've decided to do is to clean it up a bit, and then try to work on some more chappies. I don't want new readers who read this to think "Oh, wow, she's terrible at her grammar! She needs a beta badly!", so I'm gonna clean up my stupid mistakes that I made, and then post it upXD I hope that you all like the way that I clean it up and I hope that you like what's to come in the story, and please check out my other stories, Code Avatar: Lelouch and the Airbender, The Black Alchemist, and several others that are down in my "My Stories" section of the

~C.C.


End file.
